Alternate Life or Real Life?
by ephiny63
Summary: False visions or real? Strange Doctors and Nurses? Coma or real life? Which is which for Sam? R&R Please COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural - An Alternate Life or Real Life?

Disclaimer: I lay no claim to the characters or the show. Also Trinity Nebraska is a creation of my imagination.

* * *

Chapter One

The bite on his hand throbbed unmercifully, absently he rubbed the site he wanted to sleep so badly. Music thundered from the speakers making his head ache even more, he was so thirsty he felt nauseous.

With innate weariness he turned his head to stare at his brother driving, eyes fixed on the road and fingers tapping the steering wheel in tune with the heavy metal music.

'Take a picture it lasts longer.'

'What?'

'What's up Sammy?'

'Nothin', everything not sure, tired thirsty and damned ... ahh!' Sam winced and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain assailed his senses.

'Sam? Sammy? Come on man speak to me.' Dean risked a glance over to his young brother while he brought the car to a skidding stop, loose gravel spraying behind them landed tinnily on the road.

Sam tried to open his eyes but a white blinding light made him close them again, 'make it stop Dean.' He ground out through his clenched teeth, 'make it stop.'

'Come on Sammy you're starting to freak me, what's happening?'

Sam screamed as the vision came to life in his mind, sending scorching tendrils through the already sensitive nerve endings. He could see a child's bedroom, filled with soft toys and pastel coloured walls covered with pretty pictures of angels and teddy bears. Against one wall a set of bunks in a state of disarray, clothing scattered across the floor looked wet and dark, as though they were soaked in blood. The vision shifted and Sam let out a small wail, the pain surged down his neck and into his spine as he watched the bedroom morph and stretch into the living room. The furniture spattered with blood and gore shimmered in the light from the full moon. The house silent except for a soft weeping coming from the kitchen.

Just as abruptly as the vision started it stopped, then his cramped muscles started to spasm as he went into convulsions. Dean paled as he watched over his brother making sure that he didn't go through the windscreen or the side window during his fit. Dean felt so helpless because all he could do was wait until the spasms finished and Sam was back with him.

'Sam, okay time to wake up.' Dean shook Sam's shoulder gently, the convulsions had stopped nearly an hour ago and yet Sam was still unconscious, the only sign of life the slight rise and fall of his chest with his shallow breathes and the occasional soft moan escaping from his throat.

Worried, he checked Sam's vital signs again, his pulse rapid but steady, his breathes shallow but even all looked good except that he still hadn't woken.

Carefully he picked up Sam's hand and inspected the bite wound, raw and infected looking, the fang marks still visible where they had sunk into the soft fleshy part of the side of the palm. 'Damn Sam if you push me out of the way again I'll ...'

'You'll do what?' Sam asked his voice hoarse and cracking.

'Dude, honestly you are going to make me grey before I hit thirty.'

'Yeah, yeah what hit me?'

'You tell me Sammy.'

'Sam, it's Sam not Sammy.' Sam snapped, his head was pounding this time not just aching.

'So you gonna sit there all day or you gonna tell me what the vision was about?' Dean asked as he started the car.

'Not sure exactly, there was a kid's room with bunks and a – a living room but everything was covered in blood, I could hear someone crying in the kitchen but that was all ... ah!'

'Sam?' Dean asked as his brother paled even more and swayed in his seat. 'Come on man this isn't funny anymore.'

'Dean, ah my hand it's on fire.' Sam cried, 'Dean, please help me, it's on fire.'

Cursing under his breath Dean pulled off onto the side of the road and twisted in his seat to face Sam who sat shaking and staring at his injured hand, 'Dean put it out, please man put it out.'

'Sammy, hey it's not on fire, it's infected but that's all, Sam – Dude look at me.' Dean cupped his hands around Sam's face and forced him to turn his head and look at him. 'Dean, Dean it hurts so much please put the fire out.'

'Samuel Winchester listen to me your hand is not on fire, concentrate and look at me it's not on fire.'

'What's happening to me Dean?'

'Dunno Sammy but we'll find out.'

'It's Sam not Sammy.'

'Now that's my boy.' Dean pulled the car away from the edge of the road and sped towards the town of Trinity, Nebraska.

'So where we heading?' Sam asked finally breaking the silence.

'Hospital.'

'Why?'

'Get you checked out Sam, your hand is infected.'

'I'm fine Dean honest I just need sleep.'

'Yeah right, let's see you get in front of a dog demon and let him bite you instead of me, then you get sick, freak out and have a vision, lose consciousness for over an hour, wake up and then you think your hand is on fire ... that's about it isn't it?'

'Dean I ... '

'Can it Sam you're getting checked out by a Doctor before we go any further.'

'Dean ... '

'No arguments Sam.' Dean declared as he pulled his car into the car park of the hospital, 'anyway we're here.'

'What about my vision Dean, we're wasting time.'

'Nope, this comes first and then we'll check out your vision.'

Sullenly Sam followed his brother into the emergency department of the Trinity Hospital, the sterile smell of hospital-grade cleaners hit them as they went through the doors inside the small department they stopped and stared about confused.

There were no waiting patients, a receptionist sat at her desk working silently at her computer and two nurses wrote up reports and the larger desk behind her. The silence was almost deafening in its intensity.

'Can I help you?' The young receptionist asked as she looked up and stared at the two young men.

'Ah yeah my brother here needs to see a Doctor.' Dean said smiling warmly as he raked his gaze over her lithe figure, her large blue eyes and red hair cut in a stylish bob.

'Can I ask what's wrong?'

'Got himself bitten by an ... animal we think it has gotten infected and he's running a fever.'

'Name?'

'Sam, Sam Mitchell, I'm Dean by the way.' Dean smiled and glanced down at the silver name plaque, 'Sheryl is it?'

'Sure is.' She answered with a warm smile as she focused on Dean completely and then blinking suddenly she turned her attention to Sam, 'he does look rather pale doesn't he.'

'Oh that, yeah he's always a bit on the white side ... '

'Dean I'm not ... ' Sam started to correct his brother when he winced and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut as another vision blasted into colour in his mind.

'Nurse we need help here.' Sheryl called over to the two nurses still engrossed in their reports. One of them, a young woman with blonde hair pulled back into a severe bun and a plain face with no visible make up glanced up and stared at the two new arrivals and the receptionist after considering them she slowly made her way to them and went straight to Sam.

'Ah we have a free cubicle just through here.' She said just loud enough for Sam to here, 'the Doctor is due down here very soon.'

Sam nodded his head in acknowledgement but kept his eyes closed as he tried to make sense of the events floating through in his thoughts.

'Are you related to this young man?' The nurse turned to stare at Dean, a disapproving look on her face.

'Yeah I'm his brother Dean, his name is Sam, look I hate to rush things here but my brother is not doing so good can someone do something for him?'

'I am taking Sam to the cubicles now, you can wait here for him.'

'No, no sorry but we stay together.' Dean said his eyes narrowing suspiciously, something deep down inside his gut didn't feel right, instinctively he didn't trust the nurse or the hospital.

'Sorry young man but you will only be in the way while the Doctor examines your brother we will come and get you after the exam.'

'Dean!' Sam gasped as his knees buckled and his lanky frame crumpled to the floor, a trickle of blood came from his nose, 'Dean?'

'Look lady I'm not going to stand here and debate things with you, I'm coming with Sam whether you like it or not.'

'Grace get a gurney here now.' The nurse ordered her counterpart as she crouched down next to Sam and checked his pulse, 'we don't have time to argue Mr ... ?'

'Mitchell, no we don't so let's get going.' Dean argued as he helped lift his unconscious sibling onto the gurney.

The nurse glared at Dean and shook her head but stopped arguing with him, she would deal with him later.

'Hope do you want me to go and page the Doctor?' Grace asked as she tucked a blanket around Sam.

'Please, I'll take our young patient here to cubicle two.'

Dean turned to stare at the other nurse, she looked about the same age as the first one, again plain faced with no visible make up, her hair cut in the same bob was the only difference, dark brown instead of blonde.

His attention focused on Sam once again as he started to thrash about on the gurney desperately trying to wake up from the terrors only he could see. 'Sam buddy wake up time.'

The nurse gave the gurney a hard shove and started pushing it towards the curtained area at the rear of reception, breaking the tenuous contact Dean had with Sam.

A low growl rumbled up Dean's throat as he pulled away from Sam and had to watch the nurse named Hope wheel him behind the curtains. Lengthening his stride he managed to catch up with them just as the end of the gurney disappeared behind the screens of cubicle two.

With a look daring the nurse to mess with him Dean took up his post at the head of the bed, next to Sam's shoulder so he could make sure he could keep an eye on Sam and still watch the nurse and doctor deal during the examination.

The screen parted just then as a tall robust looking man strode in, with steel grey hair and pale grey eyes he looked like death warmed up. His white skin barely held any other colour, rimless glasses hung from a thick cord around his neck. He wore the standard white lab coat and stethoscope around his neck. 'Who do we have here Nurse?'

'Young man aged twenty-three, he presented with periods of unconsciousness, bleeding from the nose, fever, and an infected bite on his left hand.'

'He had convulsions on the way here.' Dean cut in, 'then he was unconscious for an hour or so.'

'And why did it take you so long to get here young man?'

'Coz we were still on the road out of town, I pulled over to make sure that he was alright and didn't hurt himself and then got here as fast as I could.' Dean answered hating the defensive tone to his voice, 'he got the bite two days ago.'

'Do you know what bit him?'

_Yeah you idiot a demonised dog_, 'some sort of dog.' Dean grumbled, just then Sam started to thrash violently in the bed, his eyes snapped open but were unfocused and glazed over.

'Dean, Dean save them ... get them out of here ... before it gets you too.' Sam screamed reaching for something that he was the only one who could see it, 'get them out now ... I got the gun and rock salt.'

'What's he talking about?' The doctor demanded staring at Dean.

'Dunno doc he has nightmares all the time.' Dean countered desperately trying to think of a way to keep Sam quiet.

The doctor frowned at Dean and then gave the nurse an order for a mild sedative, just enough to calm Sam down, he explained to Dean the young man looking increasingly distraught as Sam tried to fight the nurse and doctor off him.

'No!' Sam kept crying out as he pushed them away, 'get off me!'

'Sam, Dude it's Dean come on calm down man, let the doctor take a look at you.' Dean grabbed Sam's flailing hands and made him lie still, 'come on Dude look at me.'

At the sound of Dean's voice, Sam stopped struggling and tried to focus on his brother's face, 'Dean?' He asked sounding confused and lost.

'That's it Sammy, you're safe and in the hospital.'

'Hospital?' Sam echoed his confusion growing, 'no – we gotta get out of here, they're coming Dean we have to go and help ... help who? Dean what's happening to me?'

'That's what we're gonna find out Sammy, but first you have to let the doc take a look at you.'

Sam blinked hard and turned to face the stranger trying to hold him down, 'you're a doctor?'

'Yes son, I just want to give you something that will help calm you down.'

'Dean what's going on?' Sam asked letting his gaze slide back to the only familiar face in the room.

'Dude you ... you got sick on the way into town, kinda freaked me out a bit there Sammy.'

'It's Sam not Sammy.'

'Now that's more like it Sammy, just please let the doc check you out.'

'Then we can go home?'

'See what the doc says first okay Dude.' Dean frowned as he stared at his younger sibling carefully, the dark smudges under his eyes, the sallow look to his skin, but it was the dullness in his hazel eyes that really made Dean start to worry.

'Look young man I would like to examine your brother now you can either stand back over there and stay quiet or go and wait in reception.' The Doctor stepped between the two brothers and focused his attention on Dean. 'It's up to you.'

'Fine, I'll just be over here Sammy.' Dean said as his eyes narrowed and he stared at the doctor for a few more seconds before he stepped back and leant against the wall, his arms folded defiantly in front of him.

The doctor glared at Dean and then turned his attention back to his patient, with efficient brusqueness he gave Sam a cursory examination, speaking in low tones to the nurse, he acted as though he was examining a lump of meat, taking no notice of the winces and gasps of pain from the young man on the bed. He spoke to the nurse once again, then when she left to do his bidding he turned back to Sam a strange look on his face, 'okay young man let's see what makes you tick.' He whispered just loud enough for Sam to hear.

Turning to Dean he stepped towards him, 'I am going to have to do some more tests on Samuel, I suggest that you come back later, they will take about an hour or so.'

'Look doc I don't think that's such a good idea, I'd like to stay with Sam.'

'I am sorry young man, I didn't make myself clear I really think it would be a good idea for you to come back in about an hour, there is nothing for you to do and you won't be allowed in the room with Sam during the tests anyway.'

'What kind of tests are you talking about?'

'Firstly an MRI and a Cat Scan to see if there is anything internally going on, then there are a few other neurological tests I would like to do to rule out a few things, as well as blood work-ups and such.'

'Dean, it's okay go get a motel room and something to eat I'll be fine.' Sam said his voice failing as another wave of exhaustion hit him. 'Just so tired.'

'I'll be right back Sammy, I'm not going anywhere.'

Just then the nurse returned with a small tray holding a syringe and a vial, the doctor ignored the suspicious scowl on Dean's face and quickly filled the needle and injected it into the IV bung in the back of Sam's hand.

Sleepily Sam blinked and gave Dean a tremulous grin before his eyes slowly closed and he appeared to full asleep. 'That's better, he's resting now young man and if you don't mind me saying so, you look like you could do with a good rest as well. Don't worry about your brother we'll take good care of him.'

'Thanks Doc.' Dean said as he kept his gaze focused on Sam, 'I'll be back in a few.'

'Just come into the reception and they will page me when you do.' The doctor said patting Dean's arm in a slightly comforting fashion.

Dean watched the silent orderlies as they wheeled the bed out of the cubicle and whisked Sam away behind swinging doors deeper into the hospital depths, a feeling of dread passed through him as he slowly made his way back to his car, something was not right in that hospital he was sure of that.

With a heavy sigh Dean pulled out his mobile phone and pressed a well-used speed dial button, he tried to concentrate on the message but his thoughts kept returning to Sam alone in the strange hospital. 'Dad, if you get this I just want to let you know, Sam's sick and he's in hospital, we're in Trinity, Nebraska. I'll let you know when I find out more, but if you can Sam needs you here Dad ... I need you here.' Dean left his message on the voice mail, as he watched the building in front of him. In the fading light, it appeared dark, looming and very ominous against the dusk sky.

Wearily he climbed into the car and sank back into the driver's seat, flicked on the tape deck and turned the volume up as Metallica's 'Enter Sandman' came blasting through the speakers and slowly pulled out of the car park, intent on finding the closest motel, having a quick shower, grabbing a coffee and food and returning to the hospital as soon as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural - An Alternate Life or Real Life?

Disclaimer: I lay no claim to the characters or the show. Also Trinity Nebraska is a creation of my imagination.

* * *

Author's Note: To the person none, who left an anon review on Chapter 1, as you will see if you keep reading this particular hospital is not a normal one, and therefore the ER is not the same as others, hence the difference in what would happen.

And on a side note, I am not sure what American hospitals are like except for what I have seen on TV and in books. Here in Australia things are slightly different, when I was taken to emergency after my accident no one was in there with me except the nurses and doctors. My family had to wait in the waiting room, until I was allowed to see anyone. Still different countries different systems. Thanks for the review and hope you keep reading and enjoy this story.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Sam watched the nurses move around him, they worked in silence each absorbed in their own tasks. Content to watch them for now, he kept his eyes closed to just slits, where he could peer out through his eye lashes and watch them undisturbed. His mind filled with a dense foggy feeling, thick, cloying, and confusing, he tried so hard to remember exactly what had happened and the vision he had earlier but they all seemed hidden by the fog. As they wheeled the bed from the MRI room, the nurses started to discuss his case in hushed tones, straining he could just make out their words. 'The doctor wants him restrained when we get him to the ward.' Hope said as she went ahead to open the door in front of them, 'he is in the advanced regions.'

'Did the doctor mention his plan for treatment yet?'

'No Grace, but he did mention something about electro, oh he's written up the sedatives already, he wants Mr Mitchell to be quite calm.'

'Ha more like comatose.' Grace snorted as she stared down at Sam's face, 'shame he's such a good looking boy.'

'The doctor knows what he is doing.' Hope said as she glanced down at Sam as well, 'he's brother might be a problem.'

'No, apparently the doctor has it all worked out, actually I think the doctor wants to check him too, to see if he has the same levels as Sam here.'

Sam could feel his heart beating hard against his chest as the panic started to rise in him; he had to warn Dean, but how? They had taken his mobile phone and all of his clothes, a soft moan escaped from his lips as the frustration grew inside him.

'He's starting to come too.' Grace said as she stopped pushing the bed and gave Sam her full attention, 'hey Sam welcome back.' She added with a bright smile as his eyes flickered open and focused on her plain features.

'Where's Dean?' Sam croaked out, his throat felt like sandpaper it was so dry.

'Oh, I guess he will be back soon, he just went to get freshened up and something to eat, nothing for you to worry about Sam.' She spoke to him, in a slow almost condescending tone, as though she was soothing a small child. While she kept Sam's attention on her, Hope injected another vial of medication into the IV bung and then they continued into the small two-bed ward.

'Ah Isabelle, it's nice to see you awake, we have a new roommate for you.' Hope spoke to the occupant in the only other bed. 'Isabelle Williams this is Sam Mitchell, Sam this is your new roomie Isabelle Williams.'

Blinking hard Sam stared at the pale young woman lying in the bed next to his, she lay so still that Sam thought she may have been unconscious when her head moved slightly, turning just enough for her to look over at him.

'Now don't mind that Isabelle isn't much of a talker, she's very ... shy.'

'What happened to her?'

'She collapsed at college, only recently coming out of her coma – she is a bit of a pet for the doctors, similar to yourself Sam, I think that's why the doctor suggested that we place you two together.'

Sam opened his mouth to ask another question but nothing came out, panicked he tried to move but ... As his eyes closed he caught the look of horror on Isabelle's face before the blackness took hold and pulled him back into the void.

The two nurses finished fussing about his bed and setting up his monitors before they left Sam alone, completely ignoring Isabelle they left the room, chatting happily as they headed back to their positions in reception.

Isabelle turned to watch Sam as he struggled against the strong drugs coursing through his system, 'fight it Sam.' She whispered, 'fight them.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Alternate Life or Real Life?

Disclaimer as per the first chapter.

please review...

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Dean paced the reception area, the receptionist Sheryl had gone to find one of the nurses to take him to the ward where they placed Sam. Frustrated he pushed his hand through his hair once again, even with a few hours sleep and a meal he still felt on edge and exhausted. Worry for Sam, and the fact that there was no word from their father made Dean's meager sleep restless and tiring.

'Mr. Mitchell?' The nurse Grace said as she cleared her throat, she strode towards him with an air of efficiency about her. 'Ah yes you're young Sam's brother aren't you.'

'Yeah so where's Sam?'

'He is on the wards and resting comfortably, the doctor would like to speak to you before you see your brother.'

'Sorry lady but I'm through waiting, the doctor can come to me, where is Sam?'

'I-I this is most unusual Mr. Mitchell the doctor prefers to speak to you first before you go on to the wards, it doesn't upset the patients routines that way.'

'I don't give a flying…look I'm tired, angry and just want to see how my brother is doing, now either you can take me to see him or I will go and find him myself.' Dean declared as he stood firm, crossing his arms over his chest he stared unblinking at the nurse, slowly he arched an eyebrow and silently challenged her to take him on.

'Very well, Mr. Mitchell if you would follow me, but, please remember, not to disturb any of the other patients and please be quiet.' Grace said her voice low and menacing as she strode off not waiting to see if Dean was following her.

They walked through the sterile corridors, small two-bed wards lined the passage way, after walking down two steep ramps and through several passages she finally stopped walking and paused with her hand on a door handle, 'very well Mr Mitchell your brother is in this room, he does have a room mate so we would appreciate it if you do not disturb her at all.'

'Yes Ma'am.' Dean nodded his head with a serious look on his face; his only thought was to make sure that Sam was okay. 'I promise.'

Grace stood staring at him for a few seconds barring his way into the room, then she shook her head and opened the door for him, sliding an electronic key through its slot to gain entry.

Dean took notice of the security device and which pocket she returned the keycard to, with a bright smile he thanked the nurse and hurried into the room.

'Hi Dean.' A young woman lying in the bed closest to the door spoke to him, 'you're Sam's brother?'

'Yeah, hi you Sam's roomie?' Dean's grin faded as he took a closer look at the patient, she had long dark hair fanning her face on the pillow, though her face devoid of any colour except two large black circles surrounding her pale grey eyes, her lips looked dry and sore. Assorted cords and tubes disappeared under her hospital gown and reappeared connected to the monitors surrounding her bed. But, the most eye-catching thing was the leads connected to two small patches on each of her temples. The sheets tucked high over her chest hid her body from view.

'Yeah Isabelle, but I prefer Belle.' She said as she licked her dry lips, 'Dean I don't have much time but please listen to me.'

'What is it?'

"Sam…you have to get him out of here, now! Before they get …' Belle stopped speaking and gasped in pain, squeezing her eyes shut as her body started to buck with convulsions and then suddenly, just as quickly as the attack started it stopped. Panting heavily she opened her eyes and tried to focus on Dean's face. 'Get Sam out of here Dean please.'

'Belle? You okay? Want me to get the nurse or someone?'

'No! No, please they are the ones.' Belle stopped speaking as her eyes moved to the door way, 'please go to your brother Dean.' She whispered as a hissing sound came from the door, someone was swiping a keycard.

Biting his lip Dean nodded and stepped around the curtain to where Sam lay in his bed, his breath caught in his throat as he stopped short and stared in shock at his baby brother.

Sam was hooked up to leads, cords and tubes exactly the same as Belle, including the two patches attached to his temples. His face looked bruised and swollen, large dark circles under his eyes and his skin had a deathly pallor.

'Sam?' Dean whispered trying to calm himself before he reached his brother's side, 'Sammy can you hear me?'

'Dean?' Sam asked hoarsely, his eyes opened slowly and he blinked furiously trying to focus on the familiar face.

'Hey Sammy…feeling better?'

Before Sam could answer the doctor appeared just behind Dean, a small smile on his lips but his eyes were dark and cold, 'Mr. Mitchell, the nurse told me that you insisted on me coming to you here.'

'Yeah I wanted to see Sam.' Dean said, sounding a little more defensively than he wanted to. 'So Doc what's the prognosis?'

'We are still waiting for some of Sam's test results to come back before I can give you a definitive prognosis.'

'What's wrong with me Doc? Come one just tell me please.' Sam implored the doctor, he was so tired and his head hurt unmercifully. But now, now it was more than that, his chest burnt like his hand and he couldn't move. He could feel his arms and legs alright but he couldn't move them, if he wasn't in a hospital bed and if he could feel them he could swear that he was restrained physically to the bed.

'For now Sam all I can say that it could be viral infection that is resistant to the usual forms of treatment. It stems from the bite on your hand, whatever bit you is a carrier.'

'So you're saying that my brother is suffering from some dog's disease?' Dean asked staring intently at the doctor, refusing to let the medic 'off the hook' so soon.

'Not in so many words but yes the dog is most definitely the cause of the virus.'

'So what can you do?'

'For now monitor his condition, keep the fluids up and treat the infection with large doses of antibiotics until we have all of the results in.'

'Why can't I move Doc?' Sam asked, 'my arms and legs I can't move 'em at all.'

'Unfortunately you became rather violent during your attack Sam and the nurses had to restrain you, just as a precaution you understand we didn't want you hurting yourself anymore.'

'So why is he still restrained?' Dean demanded without taking his gaze from Sam's face and the stricken look he wore.

'Until we are satisfied that he no longer poses a threat to himself or to the nursing staff.'

'Look at him Doc he can hardly keep his eyes open, somehow I don't think he's going to be fighting anyone.' Dean snapped, letting his anger and frustration boil over.

'Hey Dean, it's alright.' Sam said though his voice was barely audible, 'the Doc knows what he's doing.' Just as he finished speaking, Sam cried out in pain and squeezed his eyes shut, tears forced their way out and fell down his face as convulsions wracked his painfully thin body once again.

'What's going on Doc?' Dean demanded as he tried to hold Sam and calm him down.

'Stand back and give me some room Mr. Mitchell.' The doctor said pushing Dean physically out of the way and using his own body blocked Dean's view of Sam.

He produced a small syringe from his pocket and injected the contents directly into Sam's neck using his other hand to cover the hapless young man's mouth, effectively silencing him. The seizures slowed and finally the doctor stepped back to let Dean move back to his brother's side.

Sam laid quietly, tears streamed down his face, he kept his eyes closed but he was aware of his surroundings. The sound of Dean's voice calmed his tumultuous emotions and breathing, he just wanted the doctor to leave them alone.

Then, as though on queue Isabelle started to moan and thrash about in her bed, making the doctor leave the cubicle and the two brothers alone finally. Slowly Sam opened his eyes and smiled up at Dean, his relief so evident on his face.

'Dean.' Sam whispered, 'where is he?'

'Just next to us with Isabelle,' Dean answered in hushed tones, leaning closer to the younger Winchester sibling, 'how you doing Sammy … really doing.'

'Not so good but Dean … something's not right.'

'Yeah tell me about it, Dude you look like death warmed up.'

'No, not me, this place something is really weird here Dean.' Sam strained to stay awake and to keep talking but he was overwhelmed by a sudden lethargy that left him heavy headed and exhausted. 'So tired Dean, so cold.' He mumbled as his eyes closed, unable to keep them open any longer, 'so cold.'

'Hang in there Sammy, I'm gonna check things out.' Dean promised, as he pushed hair from Sam's face, 'you sleep and I'll be back.'

'Dean don't go!' Sam cried out his eyes snapping open, 'don't I … argh!' A vision assailed Sam's senses, bursting to life in his mind, assaulting his already sensitive nerves and frail body.

"Sam, Sammy come on Dude talk to me.' Dean said as he caught Sam's face in his hands, 'look at me Sammy.'

Sam's eyes snapped open, his eyes clear and sharp as he stared up at his older brother, 'Dean it's this place, it's the hospital.' Sam gasped as his muscles started to seize and convulse once again.

Isabelle laid silently in her bed, the doctor fiddled with her monitors with his back to her; she listened to the voices from the other side of the curtain. She had to help them, before the doctor could get at Sam completely. It was too late for her but not for Sam, not yet anyway.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Alternate Life or Real Life?

Disclaimer as per the first chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

The lights swirled and morphed in his vision as the silent orderlies wheeled him through the winding corridors. He tried to stay awake and to take notice of where they were taking him but it was so hard, his sight blurred and his eyes felt so heavy all he wanted to do was sleep.

His head thumped with a dull but persistent ache, though he worked out if he didn't move his head too quickly the headache actually eased off. The IV pole clanked against the side of the gurney in a strange hypnotizing beat, matching the stride of the orderlies.

'Where are we going?' He asked again, and again he was answered with silence, 'I'm thirsty.' He tried a different tack but he was still ignored. 'Hey I got an itch can you let my hands loose?'

The orderly at the head of the gurney glanced briefly down at the patient and then turned his attention back to where they were heading. They stopped briefly waiting for an electronic lock to hiss open before they went into the small lab.

'Ah Sam nice to see you awake,' the doctor said as he stepped into his line of sight, Sam glared at the doctor and this time stayed silent himself, waiting for the doctor to give him some more information. 'Okay so we have a silent Sam today, that's fine all I need from you is for you to stay completely still.' The doctor gave him a cursory examination while he spoke and then he turned to the orderlies and totally ignored Sam.

'Place him on the chair and make sure to tighten the restraints this time, I don't want a repeat of what happened last time, when I had to sedate him. I need the patient awake for the next phase.'

'Yes doctor.' The taller of the two men nodded his head; his near-shaved head glistened in the bright florescent lighting, then he went to start transferring Sam to the large surgical chair in the centre of the room.

'Hey what's going … what are you doing?' Sam protested, wincing with the weakness he could hear in his own voice.

'Nothing to worry about Sam, it will be easier for me if you are seated for this series of tests.' The doctor said absently patting Sam's arm, 'just relax and it will be all over before you know it.'

'What tests? I thought that you had finished all of the tests.' Sam said, he could feel the familiar feeling panic rising once more. 'Honestly Doc I am feeling a lot better.'

'That's good to hear Sam now relax and let the men do their job.' The doctor said as he injected a syringe of black fluid into the IV bag, turning the clear fluid a dark murky colour.

'What's that?' Sam demanded.

'Just something that will help me see what's going on with you mixed with a slight sedative to keep you comfortable. Sometimes patients feel the dye as it works through your system, so the sedative takes the edge of.'

'Why do you need to use the dye?'

'So many questions Sam, you want to get better don't you?'

'Yeah of course, it's just …'

'Don't worry about it young man, I'll have you back in your room in no time.'

The doctor waited until the tall orderly finished tightening the restraints and then he stood to Sam's right with his back to his patient. All Sam could hear was the clicking of keys on a computer keyboard and switches being flicked and then the doctor turned armed with yet another syringe.

'Thank you Robert, James I will call when the patient is ready to return to the wards.' The doctor dismissed the men and waited for them to leave the room. 'Ah now we're on our own Sam, it's time to get down to the serious business.'

'Why? What are you going to do with that?' Sam asked, he could feel his heart rate rising as he watched the look on the doctor's face change dramatically, desperately he tried to strain against the restraints, but he was still too weak to have any effect on his situation at all.

'Stop struggling Sam you're only going to exhaust yourself and bruise your wrists.' The doctor said his voice devoid of any emotions. 'This is just a slightly strong sedative to calm you down; you are obviously becoming to agitated for the tests to continue.'

'Hey I'm not even getting close to agitated yet Doc, why do I have to have the restraints and more sedatives, I thought that you already put it in the – ah!' Sam winced as the needle pierced his neck. 'Hey Doc what?' Sam tried to keep his focus on the doctor but his vision started to blur and his mind started to fill with a fogginess that was starting to become very familiar to Sam.

The Doctor waited until he was sure the drugs had worked and then he started attaching more wires and patches to Sam's forehead and both sides of his face. Blinking furiously Sam tried to watch exactly what was happening to him but the drugs, filled his system and clouded his mind.

The intense pain came without warning, bursting in his brain like a bolt of lightening, unwittingly Sam cried out and squeezed his eyes shut, confusion filled his thoughts as he tried to lift his hand to his face, why could he move his hands? The vision, bright and vivid exploded sending waves of pain flooding through Sam's already rigid body, making his muscles spasm uncontrollably.

He could see Dean, lying bleeding and unconscious in the side of the road, the Impala a crumpled mess just a meter or so away, music still playing on the cassette player. A dark faceless figure stood over Dean's prone body, a harsh laugh echoed around the accident scene. 'Dean!' Sam screamed hoarsely straining against the restraints as he blindly tried to help his older brother.

'That's it Sam, yes let it all out.' The doctor enthused as he watched the monitors and screens carefully during Sam's vision. His eyes started to shine with excitement as he watched the results come through. It was going better than he had ever dreamed possible.

The telephone beeped startling the doctor, growling he lifted the receiver, 'what?'

'I am sorry to disturb you, it's Grace Doctor we have detected another, they are being brought in as we speak.'

'Another? Male or female?'

'Female I understand doctor, aged twenty-five she is also very powerful.'

'Excellent, this is very good news indeed Grace, I am with Sam now, alert me when she has arrived in the hospital. Oh Grace, is she coming in via ambulance or private car?'

'Ambulance this time Doctor, James is the driver.'

'Very good, thank you Grace,' the doctor hung the phone up and turned to face Sam, who sat so still in the specialized chair. His face, pinched and drawn from the agony of an induced vision, his fingers clutching in spasms, as his body shook with the vision intensifying each moment.

'Dean!' Sam's pain filled scream filled the lab; he could see Dean's body lying face up at the bottom of a ravine, his bare torso covered in long, deep gashes with blood pouring from them. Blood also dripped from his nose, eyes, mouth and ears. His eyes open and fixed, staring sightlessly upwards. The black form, faceless and menacing stood over the corpse, pretending to sob mockingly.

The vision changed and Sam watched as in invisible observer as Dean, suspended by his wrists with iron cuffs, suffered blows and cuts from the shadowed figure, Dean's entire body jerked as another lash struck his bare back, a shuddering hiss as his head slumped forward, the abuse continuing even after life left the body.

Sam's breathing became jagged and shallow as he watched the murder of his brother for a third time, his heart rate dropped dramatically towards the end of the latest vision, the doctor grabbed a large needle and filled it with adrenaline as the monitors stopped beeping and a long, continuous beep sounded instead. Without another thought or bothering with the defibrillator paddles or CPU the doctor pushed the needle into Sam's chest and into his heart.

With a sharp intake of breath, his body bucked as his life force fought to return, the doctor smiled and nodded happily, this was the perfect result for phase two. With brusque efficiency he gave Sam a quick check up to make sure that he was out of any immediate danger, then he turned all of the monitors and equipment off, except for one. He leant closer to Sam's head, moving his mouth closer to his ear, 'Sam I know you can hear me, and I know that you will accept what I am going to tell you about your brother Dean.'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Alternate Life or Real Life?

Disclaimer as per the first chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Dean finished locking the car up and turned to the hospital building, even in the bright sunshine of the day the place still looked eerie and menacing. He stopped just as an ambulance skidded around the corner in front of him, coming to a screeching halt at the emergency department.

As it was the first real sign of any action at the hospital, Dean's curiosity was piqued; he hurried his stride to get to the ambulance just as they were taking the patient from the rear of the vehicle. He stared down at the young woman, a thoughtful expression on his handsome face; she looks just like Sam did when he brought him in.

'What happened?' He asked the ambulance officer closest to him, 'accident?'

'Dunno but she's bad so…'

'Yeah right thanks.' Dean said as he watched them wheel her into the emergency area, his frown deepening as he got one last glimpse at her face, shocked to see her eyes open and focused on him. The olive green colour shone under unshed tears. She silently mouthed help before closing her eyes and her gurney disappeared behind the sliding doors.

Chewing his lower lip, Dean absently walked down the hallway towards Sam's room, he could not get the young woman's face out of his mind and he hated the fact that it wasn't because she was cute and had given him her phone number. Instead he felt nothing but worry and a rising uneasy feeling about the hospital in general.

'Hey Belle.' He greeted Sam's room-mate as he went to walk past her to Sam's cubicle.

'Dean, please can I talk to you.' Belle whispered hoarsely.

'Yep what's up?'

'I have to be quick before they come back.'

'Who? Before who comes back?' Dean asked pulling a chair closer to Isabelle's bed.

'Dean you have to get Sam out of here, they have already started.'

'Started what Belle? I really want to know where you are coming from but…'

'Dean…' Isabelle started coughing violently before she could finish speaking, tenderly Dean held her shoulders until the fit stopped and then he held a glass of water for her to sip from. 'Thanks.' She whispered her voice raw after the violence of the coughing fit, 'Sam, the doctor isn't what he claims to be – he uses his patients for experiments.'

'What kind of experiments?' Dean asked his eyes narrowing as the effect of her words had their desired affect on his attention.

'All of the patients here are psychic or similar they are somehow made to appear seriously ill or involved in mysterious accidents.'

'Like Sam's blacking out and getting really sick?"'

'Yeah and like my supposed accident.' Isabelle said bitterness heavy in her voice.

'What powers – abilities do you have Isabelle?'

'I'm a touch empath; I can heal people with my touch. I-I guess the best way to describe it is umm, I put my hands on someone, absorb the injury or pain into my own body and heal it.'

'Whoa.' Dean muttered as he took in the enormity of what she was saying.

'I have occasional visions about the person when I am connected to them that's about it.'

'Sam has visions, nightmares that can come true and at times telekinesis.' Dean admitted.

'Visions? Oh now.'

'Why? What is it?'

Before Isabelle could answer him, the door to the room slid open and the orderlies wheeled a gurney into the room with Sam lying on it, his face pale and pinched, his eyes open but unfocused, his long tapered fingers clutched at his sheets in a frenetic fashion twisting the material until it tore.

'Sam.' Dean breathed as he jumped up from the chair and hurried to his sibling's side. 'What's wrong with him?'

'Just finished his latest round of tests,' the only explanation he was given as they roughly hoisted Sam back into his bed, carelessly throwing the blankets over him.

'Sons of bitches,' Dean snarled, 'why don't you pick on someone less helpless for a change? Fuck Sammy what have they done to you?'

Sam flinched at the touch of Dean's hand on his shoulder, a look of absolute fear past across his face. 'Please no more,' he whispered, 'no more.'

'Hey Sammy no one is gonna hurt you again.' Dean promised, 'I'm getting you outta here – you and Isabelle.'

'Dean?' Sam blinked and tried to focus on his brother's face, 'is that you Dean?'

'Yeah Dude, it's me.' Dean breathed a sigh of relief and brushed a heavy lock of hair from Sam's eyes, 'Dude you really do need a haircut.'

'Dean you have to get out of here.' Sam forced each word out as though he only had a few short seconds to speak at all, 'you're in danger.'

'Nope not me, you Sammy, they want you.' Dean tried to stay calm but the distraught look in Sam's hazel eyes only fueled his anger, 'I'm getting you out Sam, I'm sorry I brought you here.'

'No Dean, listen to me the doctor wants you...he's using me to get to you.'

'Ah Sammy, you're the one with the Shining – not me.'

'No, not that.' Sam managed to get out before his eyes closed and unconsciousness claimed him.

'Sam? Sammy? Come on Dude wake up don't do this to me again.' Dean cried out shaking Sam's shoulders.

'Dean what's wrong?' Isabelle called out from the other side of the cubicle's curtain, 'please talk to me.'

Dean appeared next to her, his eyes wide and wild, 'Belle can you heal Sam?'

'What's happened?'

'He was talking and then suddenly…'

'Can you move my bed closer to him?'

Before Isabelle had finished speaking Dean was already unlocking the wheels of the bed mindful of the monitors and wires connected to her. 'You sure about this?' He grunted as he pushed the bed closer to Sam's.

'No need to even ask Dean, anyway if someone is really close to me and are hurt or ill I become, umm it's like a physical pull to them and if I can't heal them, it hurts so much.' Isabelle waited for Dean to get closer again and then she smiled gently, 'nothing to really worry about, can you lift my hand and place it on Sam's chest?'

As Dean lowered Isabelle's hand on Sam's chest, the young man flinched and moaned as though the touch caused him pain. Isabelle pulled his attention back to her when she gasped and arched her back with the initial contact, 'fuck, fuck, fuck,' Dean growled as he went to pull her hand away.

'No…no don't break the contact.' Isabelle gasped, 'it'll pass.' Sweat started to bead on her forehead as she absorbed the pain from Sam's body. 'Ahh so much pain, so much hurt. Dean break the contact please now!'

He pulled her hand away from Sam and stared at the two young people lying so still on their beds. 'Isabelle you okay?' He demanded, 'Sam?'

'Quick wheel me back, someone's coming.' Isabelle whispered patting his hand comfortingly, 'Sam's sleeping.'

Dean glared down at her, the bruises under her eyes and the tiredness etched across her face, 'you don't look so hot Belle, what happened between you and Sammy?'

'Sam, it is Sam not Sammy.' She whispered with a small knowing smile, then just as Dean finished locking the wheels in place the door to the room hissed open and Grace the nurse swept in, glaring at Dean she stopped suddenly.

'What is going on in here?' She demanded swooping onto the monitors and screens surrounding Isabelle.

"Nothing Nurse, Dean was just helping me get a little more comfortable.'

'Yeah I accidentally stepped on a wire, sorry Nurse.' Dean gave her his most charming smile, 'so if you two don't mind I'll get back to my brother.'

Grace glared at him once more and then went about checking Isabelle's pulse and blood pressure, she decided to report this to the doctor, she didn't trust that young man at all.

'Dean.' Sam moaned and moved restlessly his fingers once again fretting at the sheets, 'Dean please – please stop let him be!'

'Sam, Sammy, hey come on Dude look at me.' Dean whispered cupping Sam's face in his hands, 'open your eyes and look at me Sammy.'

'Dean?' Sam tried to push the annoying hand away but his arms wouldn't move for him, confusion and fear filled him and he tried to move both of his arms. 'Dean.' He cried out again this time loud enough to bring the nurse running.

'What's going on? What have you done?' She demanded grabbing Dean's arm, 'what are you up to young man?'

'My brother's dreaming, that's all Lady,' Dean snapped back, feeling so tired of the way the staff acted in this place, 'he's having a nightmare.'

'Hmm, nightmare you say and you were just helping Isabelle get comfortable as well? Perhaps the doctor should have a talk to you about leaving his patients alone.'

'His patients?' Dean snarled finally losing his last tenuous grip on his temper, 'Sam is my brother, Isabelle is my friend, listen to me lady why don't you stop worrying about what I am doing and start worrying about the condition of your patients.'

'Nurse that will be all.' The doctor interrupted before Grace had a chance to retort, 'I believe that the new patient is ready to be settled in to her new room.'

'Yes doctor.' She replied sullenly casting a last look of contempt towards Dean she stalked out of the room.

'Now young man do you wish to tell me what that was all about?'

'Nothing Doc, just a misunderstanding.' Dean muttered, 'so how's Sammy doing?'

'Your brother is responding to treatment, we should start seeing a marked improvement in the next few days.'

'So he'll be right to leave soon?'

'Oh no Mr Mitchell, I am afraid you misunderstood, your brother is improving but I am afraid that he will be here for quite a while yet, I'm afraid I cannot give you a definite time frame.'

'Why? If he's getting better why does he need to stay so long.' Dean could feel his anger ready to erupt once again.

'Even though he is getting better, your brother is going to need a lot of physical therapy to relearn to walk and move again, as well as nutritional therapy, he has lost a considerable amount of weight during his illness, it would be remiss of me to discharge him in such a weakened state.'

'What would happen if ... '

'If Sam were to be released before he was well enough, I am sure it would be fatal and you would be burying your brother instead of taking him home.'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Alternate Life or Real Life?

Disclaimer as per the first chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Dean stared at the doctor incredulously, 'do you mean that Sam is gonna die?'

'No, what I am saying is that Sam is still very ill and if he leaves before his treatment is finished then it may end up fatal.'

'Oh that's another thing Doc, you haven't exactly told me what is wrong with my brother and what treatment is he on?'

The doctor opened his mouth and closed it again, his stare bore into Dean, as though he was trying to see right through him. 'Sam's illness is a rare virus, it is unfortunately, prevalent to this particular area. Usually caused by an insect bite, he needs extreme drug therapy as well as a treatment I developed for this particular viral infection.'

'And what is that particular treatment?' Dean demanded taking a step closer to the doctor, he knew he wasn't towering tall like Sam but he still held his own and could be very intimidating when he wanted to be.

The doctor involuntarily stepped backwards keeping a space between himself and the volatile young man. 'It is a mix of drug and electro-therapy.'

'You mean you are shocking Sam? Sending electricity through his body? Just to make sure.'

'It is nothing as crass as that I can assure you Young Man, it is a controlled environment where minute pulses of electricity are passed through the infected area, it seems that the virus itself is resistant to most traditional forms of healing.'

'I see and you were going to tell me this when?'

'When I thought you needed to know, I'm sorry Mr Mitchell I know Sam is your brother but he is a consenting adult and he is able to understand the treatment he is receiving here.'

'Hey Doc, sorry I don't want to step on your toes, it's just that Sammy is the only family I have and ...'

'I understand perfectly, now if you will excuse me I do have other patients to see.'

'Yeah sure, hey thanks Doc once again sorry Sam is the tactful one, I tend to just bulldoze my way through things.'

The doctor regarded Dean with a thoughtful gaze before he nodded his head and left the room.

Dean turned back to see Sam staring at him with wide eyes, his face still too pale, the large black bruises under his eyes even more evident against the pallor his skin. 'Hey Sammy boy how you feeling?'

'Fine I guess, what was all that about?'

'Ah you know me, just a misunderstanding. Hey Sammy what did the Doc tell you about the treatment program?'

'Nothing really, he says he gives me a course of drugs and some sort of other therapy I don't really remember much about it.'

'Think Sammy ... it's important do you remember what the doctor did or said to you during these sessions?'

Sam rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand and rested his head back on the pillows, his headache started to thump hard against the back of his eyes, 'Dean – the lights man turn them off.'

'Okay Sammy, just relax.' Dean quickly lowered the lighting and drew the curtains around the bed, effectively shutting out a lot of the excess lighting from outside the room. 'Done you can open your eyes now Sammy.'

'Sam, Dean just say it Sam.' Sam blinked and stared up at his older brother, 'thanks.'

'No problemo Sam-mmy now what do you remember?'

'They take me to this room and the doc puts stuff in the drip and then it all goes weird, like having a vision without having one, or at least one that I can remember.' Sam said, he could feel the panic rise again, 'Dean I wanna get out of here.' He said suddenly.

'Doc said you have to stay here a while long Dude, just until ... just until we find out what is going on.'

'Okay you swap places with me and you stay here and get black junk injected into you!'

'Yeah right ... hang on did you say black junk?'

'Yeah that's what he puts into the drip, it hurts man.'

'Sam think, concentrate I know you can do it, what visions do you have during these so-called sessions.'

'Ah Dean, it hurts.' Sam squeezed his eyes shut and ground his hands into his temples disturbing the patches. Suddenly his head shot backwards, as his back arched in another seizure, blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth and his nose, then just as it started the convulsion finished.

'Sam! Fuck Sam, don't scare me like that.' Dean's face white with fright loomed over Sam in a blurry field filled in black patches and faceless shapes.

'Get away from me.' Sam hissed pushing at the invisible assailants, 'leave him alone.'

'Sam, Sammy hey it's me Dean.'

'Dean?'

'Yeah Dude don't do that to me.'

'They were going to hurt you, they did hurt you over and over and, and there was nothing I could ... ' Sam started babbling incoherently as he clutched Dean's shirt and pulled him closer. 'The visions I had were all of you being tortured or killed.' He sobbed against Dean's chest, 'there was nothing I could do.'

'Dude, look at me, that's it focus on me I'm right here!' Dean spoke in a quiet voice, as though he was soothing an upset child.

'You're alright?' Sam pulled away sniffing, swiping his eyes with the back of his hand, 'what's wrong with me Dean?'

'That Sammy is what I am gonna find out, there's something hookie about this doctor and hospital.'

'Isabelle is she?'

'She's fine, they wheeled her away a little while ago.'

'She's in danger Dean, I can feel it.'

'What kind of danger?'

'Something about ... Dean it hurts so much.' Sam cried out, as his eyes fluttered closed and he dropped back onto the pillow unconscious.

'Dude I promise I am going to find out what is going on here.'

'You and me both Dean.' A rough sounding voice came from behind Dean, turning around Dean stared at his father.

'Dad?' He whispered, 'you're here?'

'Sammy how is he?' John Winchester gave Dean a cursory hug and went straight to Sam's bedside, absently brushing a stray lock of hair from Sam's eyes.

'Dunno, there's something really weird going on here Dad.' Dean said sullenly, 'what you doing here Dad?'

'I got your message and wasn't far from here.' John turned his head to look at his eldest son, 'why?'

'Nothing.' _Just that you never came when I was dying and here you are with Sam. _'Just glad to see you.' Dean finished.

'Who are you?' Grace asked as she drew back the curtains and stepped into the cubicle a small tray with a syringe on it in her hand.

'Oh this is our Dad, John Mitchell, Dad this is Grace one of Sammy's nurses.'

'Mr Mitchell,' Grace nodded curtly at the older man, 'I see the family resemblance but I thought you said that Sam was your only family Dean.'

'I have been estranged from my sons for a while Ma'am, when Dean rang to tell me about Sam I just had to come.'

'Yes, your son is very ill.' Grace said as she checked the monitors, making notes of the peaks on the printouts. 'Has he been agitated?'

'He wasn't too good earlier, had trouble with the lights.' Dean replied but he kept his gaze fixed on his father, 'he had a really bad headache as well.'

'I will tell the doctor, but it sounds like a simple reaction to the drug therapy.' Grace said dismissively.

'How long will he be out to it?' John asked as he watched the nurse inject the contents of the syringe directly into the bung of Sam's cannula instead of putting it in the portal on the bag. 'What are you giving him?'

'Just a mild sedative, Sam tends to get ahh aggravated during the therapy sessions, the doctor ordered something to help him relax.'

'Another treatment already?' Dean asked, 'he's already had one today.'

'The doctor feels that he needs to step up the protocol, that's all I know anything else and you will have to ask the doctor himself.'

'Thank you Nurse.' John said putting a warning hand on Dean's arm, 'I'm sure Sam's receiving the best of care.'

'Thank you Mr Mitchell, he is a very special young man that's for sure.' Grace nodded giving John a small smile, 'I'll leave you alone with your son the orderlies will be along in about half an hour to take him to the therapy lab.'

Dean waited until he heard the familiar hiss of the door closing before he turned to John, his eyes dark with anger and confusion, 'what's going on Dad, Sam doesn't need another one of those sessions.'

'What are you on about Dean? I think it's time that you filled me in on what's been happening.'

Just as Dean finished explaining to his father what had happened to Sam the orderlies wheeled Isabelle back into the room, then with a swift motion they opened the curtains and without acknowledging both Dean and John, they lifted Sam onto the now empty gurney and wheeled him away.

A soft moan came from the other bed, with a passing look at his father Dean hurried to Isabelle's side. She laid still against the white pillows, large bruises forming on her temples and neck looked dark and painful. Swallowing hard she managed a small smile and tried to hold Dean's hand but her numbed fingers slipped out of his grip.

'Belle?'

"They are moving up everything Dean, he wanted me to do ... things.' She managed to get out, large tears fell down her cheeks, 'Sam, where's Sam?'

'They just took him away.' Dean said trying to hide his anger and confusion, 'Belle do you have any idea on what they are up to?'

'Something to do with manipulation of the mind.' Isabelle shook her head and tried to gather her thoughts, 'they got me to heal someone who was dying Dean. I thought ... I thought that they were going to kill me.'

'Dean?' John said interrupting Isabelle, 'what are you doing chatting up a girl when Sam is so ...?'

'Dad this is Isabelle, she shares this room with Sam. They're using her just like Sam for some sort of experimentation. Both Sammy and Isabelle are psychic, he has visions and Belle here is a touch empath.'

'Wait a minute, what do you mean by that?'

'Sam has visions.'

'Yeah I know that.'

'Well Isabelle here is a touch empath, she heals people by touching them. I've watched her help Sam Dad, she's unbelievable.'

'What has that got to do with this hospital?'

'It seems that all of the patients on this ward at least have some sort of psychic ability Dad, they all got sick just like Sammy. Some have accidents when it hits others are brought in like Sam, nearly comatose.'

'Mr Mitchell, Sam is in danger here, it's too late for me but you have to help him.'

'What do you mean it's too late for you, nope Isabelle we're getting you out of here too.' Dean promised.

'No Dean, I'm dying there's nothing you or anyone else can do for me now.'

'Dying? No ... but I thought.'

'Each time they force me to heal it takes a little of my life-force usually I can control the situation and get time to rest and heal myself but.'

'They keep you hooked up to all of these machines and drugged so you can't get better?'

'Something like that, each time now takes a little more from my life. If I have to heal anymore so close to death it's going to kill me. Maybe that's what they want.'

'Do you know what they are doing to my son?' John asked breaking into their conversation.

'They are trying to manipulate Sam's visions.' Belle started to answer but then she started to gasp for air, her frail body bucked as a convulsion started, her muscles contorting her as she fought to control her own body once again.

'Belle.' Dean cried out, hating the helpless feeling that seemed to inhabit his body all of the time lately. 'Isabelle, come on fight it you can do this come back to me.'

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Alternate Life or Real Life

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Sam laid back on the pillow and gasped for breath once again, his entire body shaking from the last so-called treatment. The doctor had been called out of the room giving Sam a few minutes alone, taking a heaving breath he tried to focus on the room, one wall was covered with computer screens and keyboards, the one directly in front of him had a large screen hanging in front of it, one usually used for watching slideshows on. Curious Sam strained his neck to keep looking around. To his left a bench caught his attention, on it was a row of vials, test tubes and a very sophisticated looking microscope. The monitors they had him connected to all seemed to stem from the microscope, a now familiar surge of panic started to rise in him. This was getting too weird.

'Where you gonna go Sammy?' A voice mocked him, the voice over the last few months was starting to become quite recognisable. 'Ah poor Sammy all tied up and no release.'

'Who are you, where are you?' Sam rasped straining to see where they voice was coming from. Laughter filled the air as he felt a tightening in his chest, it felt like someone had just jumped on him and started squeezing his ribs.

'What do you want?' Sam said as he fought to ignore the tightness. 'Why don't you show yourself and stop being such a coward.'

'Ah now where would the fun be in that?' The voice mocked, Sam felt fingers caress his cheek sending shivers down his spine.

'Leave me alone.' He ground out jerking his face away from the unseen touch.

The doctor strode in and stared down at Sam incredulously, 'I haven't done anything yet Sam.'

'Sorry Doc must have been dreaming.'

The doctor stared at his patient for a moment longer and then went to check the monitors connected to Sam, concentrating on the ones that had the patches attached to his temples. 'Tell me about your dream Sam.' The doctor said as he flicked another switch.

'Don't remember much about it ... why?'

'Oh just curious, your readout spiked showing increased levels of stress during the time I left the room and you had your – dream.'

'So Doc I'm feeling better how many more of these sessions do I have to do?'

'Ah a few yet Sam, remember you have been seriously ill, just because you are feeling a little better now doesn't mean that you are cured.'

'Yeah I know, but I don't think I need the restraints anymore, I mean I haven't tried to attack you lately have I?'

'No, no let me finish today's session and then we will see.' The doctor frowned down at Sam as he stared at him intently.

'What? What is it Doc?'

Silently the doctor went to the bench and picked up a pair of headphones, without another word to Sam he placed them on the younger man's head and then flipped the attached visor down effectively blinding Sam. 'Hey Doc what's going on?' Sam asked, panic sounding in his voice, he could feel the surge once again as a feeling of complete helplessness descended on him.

He felt a hand on his arm and flinched, the doctor still remained silent, and he had made sure that he had his patient completely deprived of all sensory perceptions, then he injected a thick black substance directly into Sam's arm, bypassing the IV drip.

A hoarse pain-filled scream erupted from Sam as the substance invaded his blood stream, coursing through him like liquid fire. His body convulsed uncontrollably straining against the cuffs trapping his wrists and ankles.

Tunelessly whistling the doctor ignored the obvious distress of his patient and went to type in new statistics into the computer while he waited for the serum to take effect, a few minutes later he turned back to the gurney, Sam had stopped thrashing and laid there so still, his only movement was the rise and fall of his chest.

Satisfied the doctor lifted the visor and flicked a narrow beam of light into Sam's eyes, and then he moved out of the way and lowered the lights in the room, 'very good Sam, now relax and let the vision come to you, let it fill your mind and show me what you see.' The doctor spoke in a low, monotoned voice as he watched Sam closely.

The vision came without warning, making Sam gasp and want to hold his aching head but he couldn't move. He could see his father lying in a pool of blood, a bullet hole in his chest, blood bubbling up from the hole but it was his eyes, they were open and staring unseeingly towards him, and were pools of black, devoid of any white or other colour.

The vision morphed and changed and he could see Dean suspended against a wall, invisible restraints on his arms held him in place, blood dripped from his chest where large rips in his skin appeared, his eyes open but again like their dad's were pools of black.

'Dean, Dean it's me Sam.' He cried out hoarsely but Dean either couldn't hear him or didn't want to acknowledge him, a low moan changed to focus of the dream, the images shimmered and started to fade as Sam's own strength started to fail.

Cursing under his breath the doctor injected another dose of the serum into Sam's arm ignoring the alarm beeping as the young man's heart rate rose to dangerous levels. 'Finish the vision Sam show me what you can do.'

The vision started to fragment, he kept seeing his father and brother hurt and bleeding both with black eyes, and then he saw Isabelle huddled against a wall, dirty and dishevelled she cringed and pressed hard against the wall, weeping. She turned her face to Sam, as her eyes bled to black orbs.

Another alarm sounded, Sam's heart had stopped, grabbing the defib paddles the doctor ripped open the sterile gown and placed them on Sam's chest, sending an electrical shock to start his heart again through the patches. He would have to make sure that he steps up the experiment protocols quickly, as this was the second time he had to resuscitate this patient with the defibrillator. The serum unfortunately has serious side effects but the risks were worth it. The detectors worked sufficiently to attract and bring in the ones needed, the young ones with gifts. Gifts that, generally are, wasted on them; now the doctor with the aid of his mysterious benefactor is able to use them.

'So doctor how is our young protégé?' A deep masculine voice came from the doorway, turning the doctor stared up at the face of his benefactor.

'Mr Grayson, how wonderful to see you. Yes our young Mr Winchester is indeed proving to be the best subject we have.'

'Ah, and no one knows that you are aware of his true name and identity?'

'No, as far as the ones here at the hospital and his family are aware his is still Sam Mitchell.'

'Very good Doctor, you have no worry about funding, it is imperative that we discover exactly what makes these young people different and how their abilities work. I expect nothing but excellent results.'

'I am going to need more serum Mr Grayson, if that is not a problem. It seems that young Sam here in particular is starting to build a resistance to the effects of it.'

Mr Grayson stared dispassionately down at Sam's pale face, he noticed the bruises covering each temple under the patches and the dark ones forming on his chest. He blinked and for a moment a black shadow flooded his eyes and then they appeared normal again, a soft dark brown and bright. He smiled and turned his attention back to the doctor, 'you said his family, but I thought that it was only his brother with him.'

'No not now, apparently his father is now here as well.'

'His father? John Winchester is here in the hospital?' Grayson's eyes grew slightly darker for a second and then he blinked, making it look like a trick of the light.

'Is that a problem Mr Grayson?'

'No, no I just like to know who we are dealing with, it took a great deal of effort for us to obtain our young subject I would hate to have any interference by his father during the sessions.'

'I can separate them from Sam for a short time,' the doctor said hopefully, 'medically speaking.'

'Which is?'

'Sam has had to be revived twice with the defib, his heart is showing signs of definite weakening which makes him susceptive to infections, I can have him placed in an isolation unit until we are finished with him.'

'Won't his family become suspicious?'

'If we allow them short visits once a day, that will keep them happy, I can have young Mr Winchester here heavily sedated during their visits, so he doesn't inadvertently make them aware of what we are planning.'

'Excellent Doctor, I shall make sure that you receive another shipment of the serum, now how is our other star performer going?'

'Isabelle is starting to fight the sessions and refuse to heal but that passes, I am going to try a new sedative on her which may calm her enough to do what we require without making her comatose.'

'Very good Doctor, very good indeed.' Grayson smiled and clapped the doctor on his shoulder, 'now I must be going.'

'Let me walk you out Mr Grayson, Sam here won't be going anywhere.'

As the door hissed shut, Sam blinked and opened his eyes slowly, he swallowed hard and desperately tried to think of a way of warning his dad and Dean, but most of all how to let Isabelle know what was being planned.

_Isabelle, please I hope you can hear me. It's Sam, you're in danger, trap it's all a trap. _Sam kept the same thought running through his mind as he reached out to his room mate.

A sharp needle jab made Sam jump and break his concentration, frowning he stared up at the doctor who stood over him menacingly waving the empty syringe in front of his eyes.

'Oh I do hope you weren't trying anything stupid Sam, that would be a big mistake.'

'What, why are you doing this?'

'The future Sam, the future of the human race, we need to know exactly what kind of threat people like you pose to the rest of humanity or if your powers can be harnessed for the greater good.' The doctor said, his eyes shining with fervour as he thought of the accolades his research will garner.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Alternate Life or Real Life?

Disclaimer: as per chapter one.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Belle gasped and her eyes snapped open, she stared wildly about while she fought to gain her breath.

'Belle, hey Belle it's okay, you're okay.' Dean soothed her, _damn when did I inherent a female Sam?_

'Sam ... have to help Sam,' Belle said her voice still breathy, 'he – he.'

'He what?' John demanded stepping closer to Belle, 'what are you talking about?'

'Dad please.' Dean said as he looked up and glared at his father before turning his attention back to Belle, 'it's okay Belle, get your breath, how do you know Sam's in trouble.' _Now there's an oxy moron_.

'I – I'm not sure, it was like I could hear his voice calling me, he said ... ' Belle frowned and tried to remember.

'He said what?' John said, his frustration sounding in his voice.

'Dad.' Dean hissed, _yep another Sam on my hands._

'Danger, he kept saying danger, and trouble.' Belle turned her tear-filled eyes to Dean, 'I am so sorry Dean but it was just whispers, I thought I was dreaming at first.'

'Why would he call you instead of his brother or me?' John demanded, his anger building, time was wasting and the lines were getting blurred more and more, he needed to get back to the hunt but he had to make sure Sammy was alright. He had promised Mary to look after him, their baby no matter what.

Ignoring his father, Dean concentrated on Belle, in a low steady voice he managed to calm her down enough for her to relax and not give the nurse any reason to come and check on her. 'Do you remember anything else Belle?'

'No, no just that there's danger for us, but I feel it's more to do with him.'

'Sounds like Sam.' Dean muttered under his breath.

'Doctor's coming,' Belle whispered, 'and Sam's not with him.'

'We'll leave and let you get some rest,' Dean stood up and frowned at his father, 'Dad we had better go back to where Sam's bed usually is, the Doc is coming.'

'How do you ... oh right.' John nodded absently, he still didn't trust the young woman and her claims that Sam spoke to her.

Just as they finished settling and making it look like they had been there all along the doctor swept into the room, he gave Isabelle a cursory glance and went straight to speak to John.

'Mr Mitchell.' The doctor held his hand out and shook John's with a firm grip, 'I was wondering if I could have a word to you about your son's condition.'

'Where is Sam?' Dean demanded.

Ignoring Dean the doctor concentrated on John instead, 'Sam unfortunately had another ah event during his treatment I am afraid that his condition has deteriorated considerably.'

'What exactly does that mean?' John asked, his own paranoia and suspiciousness started to rise.

'I had to have Sam placed in an isolation cubicle for his own benefit, he has had two episodes now where he has had to be revived by defibrillation. His heart has weakened to the point where now even a slightest infection could prove fatal.'

'But he was getting better.' Dean pushed himself between the two men and focused his anger on the doctor, 'what have you done to him?'

'I am sorry young man, but the virus your brother has attacked his heart, we have him connected to a heart monitor and ECG as we speak to see if we can pin point exactly what the problem is and why his heart keeps stopping, but until then we have to keep him isolated.'

'Can we see him?' John asked as he put a warning hand on Dean's shoulder.

'Certainly I'll show you where you can change.'

'Excuse me change?' John's inner warning alarms started to screech in his head, 'exactly what is going on Doctor?'

'It is standard procedure, when you visit a patient in isolation you are required to wear sterile scrubs, slips over your shoes, and a mask.' The doctor looked at both father and son, a slight frown on his face, 'I am afraid I must insist on this if you are to visit with Sam, also please limit your time to ten minutes, he is a seriously ill young man and needs his rest more now than ever.'

Dean opened his mouth to retort but John's grip on his shoulder tightened slightly in a silent warning. The doctor looked at the two men once more before nodding his head and turned to leave the room, again barely acknowledging Isabelle.

'Dad I'll be right with you.' Dean said as he lingered close to her bed.

'Fine Son but don't be too long.'

'Yes Sir,' Dean waited until both his father and the doctor were gone before he went to Belle's side, gently he brushed her hair from her face, 'hey Belle you awake?'

'Hey Dean.' Belle smiled, 'where's your Dad?'

'The Doctor has Sam in some sort of isolation unit, he says that ... he says that Sam has a weak heart and has to be kept away from any possible means of infection.'

'Then why hasn't he got me to heal Sam?' Belle whispered her face paling, 'what is he doing to Sam that he doesn't want anyone to know including me?'

'That Belle I am gonna find out, I'll be back soon, you be alright?'

'Fine, go I'll be here.' Belle gave him a small smile.

Dean went to leave and then turned around and went back to Belle, leaning over he brushed a gentle kiss on her cheek and then left to find his father.

After they had dressed in the appropriate sterile gear Dean and John followed the doctor into a small room, walled with glass. Sam lay in a bed in the centre of the room surrounded by monitors.

He looked so fragile, and so ill, his chest barely moved under the leads and patches connecting him to the different monitors and machines.

'Sammy?' John whispered, paling as he took in his young son's appearance.

'Oh Sam what have they done to you?' Dean muttered under his breath, he stood at the end of the bed and stared down at his brother, his anger rising, as his thoughts went back to just a week ago when Sam was complaining about the music they were listening too.

'Dad?' Sam croaked, as his hand weakly tried to push the oxygen nasal tubes out, 'where's Dean?'

'Right here Sammy, I'm right here.'

'Belle?'

'Hey I'm looking after her.' Dean forced himself to sound brighter and happier than he felt.

'Dang ... dang ... danger.' Sam got out before his eyes fluttered closed, his hand falling lifelessly at his side.

'Dad, we have to do something ... that doctor.'

'I know Dean can you smell something?'

'Aside from hospital disinfectant all over the place? Yeah, yeah I do ... sulphur.'

'Yeah, okay I need you to stay with your brother for as long as you can.' John said as he started to leave the room without looking back at Sam.

'Dad, I ...'

'Dean please just do what I say.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean watched his father leave, stripping off the sterile garb as he went, and then the young hunter went to sit next to his brother. 'Well Sammy it looks like it's just you and me.'

Sam moaned and fought to open his eyes, he had to get a warning out to Dean, and he could hear every word said, if only he could open his eyes.

'Sammy?'

'Dean?' Sam's hand flailed until he felt his brother's solid and warm hand, 'Dean.'

'Yeah man, I'm here, Dad's here too. Well he'll be back soon.'

'Have to get outta here, Dean ... demon ... here.' Sam tried so hard to speak coherently he started to cough violently.

'Sam, Sammy listen to me you have to calm down or that doctor will be back and I will have to get outta here.'

Sam heaved a shaking breath and tried to relax enough for the coughing fit to ease, 'where is he?'

'The doc?'

Sam nodded, he was too tired to try and speak again instead he squeezed Dean's hand tightly. Tears slowly fell from his closed eyes and made damp trails down his face, making him look even more fragile.

'Dude stay with me, Dad's gone to check things out, you just have to concentrate on getting better.'

Sam nodded and with a shuddering breath he let himself drift off to sleep, his large hand still wrapped tightly around his brother's slightly smaller one.

'Damn Sam, Dude you still got a helluva grip.' Dean muttered as he tried to wriggle his fingers free.

While Sam slept and there was no sign of anyone around Dean picked up the chart hanging on the end of the bed and flicked through it, making mental notes of the different notations on Sam's condition and progress. His breath catching when he read the medications list, especially the name of one in particular, that had 'experimental' pencilled next to it.


	9. Chapter 9

Alternate Life or Real Life?

Disclaimer: as per chapter one.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE 

Dean glanced up at the nurse slid the glass door open, he smiled openly at the new arrival, as she checked the machines and monitors made small notes on Sam's chart and then went to take his temperature and blood pressure.

'Hi you must be Dean, Sam's brother.' She smiled, her dark brown eyes soft and warm, 'I'm Catherine but most people call me Cate.'

'Hey Cate, so how is my baby brother doing?' Dean replied watching her movements closely, 'getting better?'

'Well, let's just say he's not getting any worse,' Cate said as she noted down his temperature and studied the graph carefully, 'his temperature is almost back to normal that's a good sign.'

'Yeah it is, his temps been up since his been in here.' Dean glanced down at his brother, noting the flush staining his cheeks. 'Hey Cate is he supposed to look flushed like that? I mean if his temp is down shouldn't he be looking less fevered?'

'Why yes,' Cate said putting the chart down on the bed and went back to stand at Sam's shoulder, tenderly she passed her hand over his forehead, brushing his tangled fringe from his eyes. 'That is curious.' She muttered, once again putting the electronic thermometer just inside Sam's ear, frowning when she reread the results.

'What? What is it?' Dean demanded.

'I'm sure it's nothing, but I think that I should get the Doctor.'

'Cate wait.' Dean reached out and touched her arm, frantically gazing around the glass walls checking to see if there was anyone watching them. 'Can you look after him without calling the Doctor?'

'I-I'm not sure, his temperature has risen suddenly just over the last couple of minutes, I really do think that we need to get the Doctor to look at Sam.'

Suddenly Sam started to moan in his sleep, he started to thrash about wildly aiming blows at an unseen assailant. The moans became louder, increasing in loud and strength until they became screams of terror and anger.

'Sam!' Dean snapped as he tried to restrain his brother, finally pinning his hands by his side, 'Sam come on Dude wake up, it's Dean.'

'What's going on?' Cate demanded, 'look I really do think that we need to fetch the Doc...'

'No, no Cate it's okay I think I know what's happening, we just have to wake him up.' Dean risked a quick glance at the nurse and then turned his attention back to Sam, 'okay Sammy sleep time's over wake up Dude.'

'Sam ... not Sammy.' Sam whispered hoarsely, 'how many times do I have to tell you.'

'Welcome back Dude. You have to stop doing that!.'

'What? Do what?' Sam blinked up at Dean wrinkling his nose, 'Dude you seriously need a shower.'

'Now that's my Sammy!' Dean grinned as he pulled away a little from Sam and plopped himself back onto the chair, 'So what was it?'

'What was what?'

'The vision, the shining that thing you do.'

'Oh that, ah not sure it was so weird ... I could hear you and dad but this time all I could see was a bright light, just above me and it was shining directly into my eyes.'

'You could hear me and dad?'

'Yeah, I couldn't get to you guys, I couldn't move and that light man Dean it hurt.'

'Could someone please tell me what is going on?' Cate interrupted the two young men, a scowl forming on her pretty face.

'Hi, I ah ... '

'Cate, I know this sounds strange but Sammy here has visions, sometimes when he is asleep and sometimes when he is awake. They have a habit of coming true.'

'Visions? Oh I see.' Cate went back to Sam's side and pressed her hand on his forehead, 'seems like his temperature has dropped again.' She mused, 'okay I think I had better take an extra set of 'obs' just in case.'

'Have we met before?' Sam asked as he settled back on his pillows and watched his nurse working around him.

'Nope this is my first shift on this floor, the name's Cate.'

'Hey Cate, can you do something for me?'

'Sure Sam what is it?' She asked absently as she marked down his reduced temp, although his pulse and blood pressure were still dangerously high.

'Can you check on another patient for me? She was in the bed next to me when I first got here.' Sam asked before a coughing fit cut his voice off.

'Just try to breath normally Sam,' Cate said in a soft patient voice as she helped him sit up a little more, 'that's it here I'll just pop the oxygen mask over your face, it'll help you breath a little easier.'

'What's going on?' John demanded as he slipped into the room, 'What's happened?'

'Just a slight coughing fit, nothing to worry about. I take it you are Sam's father? Mr Mitchell?'

'Yeah, yeah sorry didn't mean to snap.' John's gaze flicked from her face to Dean and then settled on Sam. 'It's just ... '

'That's fine, okay Sam leave that mask on until I get back and I'll go and find out about your friend?'

'Isabelle.' Dean interjected.

'Isabelle, now don't go anywhere.' She smiled sweetly down at Sam, 'Dean, Mr Mitchell I know Sam appears to be looking better but he needs his rest, just a few more minutes okay?'

'Yes Ma'am.' Dean grinned, watching Cate leave the room, he couldn't help himself taking in her lithe figure as she walked away. 'Yes Ma'am indeed.'

'Sammy you doing okay Son?' John asked sitting in the chair Dean had just vacated.

Sam nodded and rested his head back against the pillows, the oxygen eased the tightness and pain in his chest, making him finally relax a little.

'Sam had another vision Dad.' Dean said as he turned his attention back to his family.

'About?'

'Not sure, he said that he could hear us but there was a bright light shining in his eyes effectively blinding him,' Dean said lowering his gaze to look at Sam, 'that about right Sammy?'

Sam nodded, suddenly feeling very tired he let his eyes close slowly as he listened to his father and brother start to argue, and things were starting to feel right again.

'Sam?' Dean asked as he noticed his brother's head drop slightly, 'he's asleep.' He said to his father, tenderly he pulled the covers up over Sam and brushed that stray hair away again, 'have a good one Sammy.' He whispered, 'time to get outta here Dad.'

'Sleep well Son.' John whispered bending down to gently brush a kiss on his youngest son's forehead, 'we'll get to the bottom of this.'

Just before the left the isolation room, Dean stopped and picked the chart up again, 'Dad, check this out.'

'Sam's chart?'

'Yeah look at the medications.' Dean pointed to the one that caught his attention before.

'Experimental?' John looked over at Sam, 'just what is going on here Dean?'

'I'm sure that it has something to do with his abilities, Isabelle the girl who was in the bed next to him, she's a touch empath, she can heal people by touching them and absorbing their pain, and so on, then there was another young woman brought in by ambulance the day after Sam did, she was in an accident. I overheard them talking about her psychic abilities, for some reason the only patients that they admit here are young people with psychic abilities.'

'Sam ... his visions ... was he having one when he got sick?'

'Yeah, a really bad one and then he got sick, just hit him, the closer we got to Trinity the sicker Sammy got until he started to lose consciousness completely.'

'Something is definitely going on, and the smell of sulphur ...'

'Dad do you think that the demon has something to do with this? His plans for kids like Sam?'

'Time to start really looking into this hospital Dean, what about the nurses?'

'Well up until now I didn't think we could trust any of them, but Cate has just come on duty she seems completely different to the other nurses.'

'In what way?'

'Dunno, more friendly, more willing to talk about Sam's condition, like she's not a robot.'

'Ah I see.'

'So Dad, what did you find out before when you left?'

'Not much, the staff are not exactly forthright in coming forward with information, oh and Isabelle has been taken from the other room, no one knows anything.'

'Isabelle is gone?' Dean's face paled slightly, 'what's going on Dad?'

'I want you to go and get on the laptop, find out anything you can about the Doctor, this hospital and a benefactor of the hospital a Mr Grayson, I'm going to go and talk to the Doctor about Sam's treatment.'

'Dad don't you ... '

'Dean just do what I asked please, honestly I am not too sure about this new tone of yours. Normally I'm arguing with Sammy not you.'

Dean opened his mouth to retort and then closed it again, 'sorry Dad.' He managed to get out in the end.

'I'll meet you back at the hotel room then?'

'Yes Sir.'

'Fine, and then we can come back later to see how Sam's doing.'

'Dad, do you think that we should be leaving him completely alone in this place?'

'I ah, yeah he'll be fine for a short time and anyway I'd say that we both need showers and a good meal, we're no good for Sam if we get sick too.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean said as he swallowed hard before he could give John anymore arguments. 'See you then Dad.'

'Good, I won't be long.' John paused a moment and stared intently at Dean before turning on his heels and strode off.

Dean watched his father walk away, his tumultuous thoughts started to make his head ache, he hated not being able to trust his father, but after the last few months the only person he trusted aside from himself was Sam.

'Dean, I'm glad I found you before you left.' Cate called as he hurried towards him.

'Cate? I was just about to get going, is there something wrong with Sam?'

'No, no it's just ... you know how Sam asked me to find out about Isabelle.'

'Yeah, what ... what is it?'

'The Doctor had her transferred from the ward, without letting any of the nursing staff know, well all but Grace she was the one who supervised the transfer.'

'Where have they moved her? In isolation like Sam?'

'No, that's just it, he's moved her to the clinic.'

'Clinic? What kind of clinic?'

'It is private, even though it's on the hospital grounds it is privately funded, operated and off limits for the rest of the staff.'

'Why move her there?'

'Exactly, Isabelle is a public patient, she has insurance but nothing like it would take to pay for a bed in the clinic.'

'What kind of clinic is it?'

'I honestly don't know the Doctor runs it from his labs.'

'Labs?'

'Yeah it's where he performs his treatments for patients as ill as your brother.'

'Cate, can you get me into the labs?'

'Dean I ... '

'Please Cate, something is going on in this hospital and I think it's all down to this Doctor, and I think that both Sam and Belle are in serious danger.'

'I-I, this is my second day on the job Dean, I'm not sure I can get you in there or anywhere restricted.'

'Please Cate, my brother's life depends on us finding out what is going on.'

'What about your Father? Where is he?'

'He's off checking into some other stuff, Cate ... I wouldn't be asking you this if I had another way.'

Cate stared at Dean for a moment, and then she nodded her head and put her hands up in surrender, 'okay so where do we start?'

'Thanks Cate.' Dean said heaving a sigh of relief, 'we had better get back to Sammy.'

Just as they rounded the corner, Dean skidded to a stop and stared disbelievingly at the isolation unit, Sam was gone, the room cleaned down and the bedding stripped. 'Cate what's going on?'

'Wait here.' Cate hurried over to the nurse's station and spoke in hushed tones to the nurse on duty. Dean paced nervously and ran his hand through his hair, he had a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

'Dean.' Cate stepped closer and motioned him to follow her, 'Sam has been transferred to the clinic. Apparently as soon as you and your father left, the Doctor turned up gave Sam an injection and then had Grace transfer him to the clinic.'

'Where is this clinic?' Dean demanded, his heart beat nearly drowned all sound out it was thudding so hard against his chest.

'I can show you, but Dean I'm not sure that we can do this.'

'Hey come on Cate don't pike out on me now.'

'It's not that, it's just ... when I went to find out what was going on, the nurse was just finishing a call to security to guard all entrances to the clinic, she claims that they had a bomb scare down there.'

'He transfers both Belle and Sam to the clinic and then claims a threat to get security there, something really stinks here Cate, and my brother is covered in it.'

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Alternate Life or Real Life?

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

Author's note: thanks so much for the reviews and feedback, it has fantastic, also the well wishes for my shoulder, after suffering for over 10 years I don't let it get in the way of writing my stories!

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

Sam blinked and stared around at his new surroundings, the walls all white and unadorned, felt like they were closing in on him, there was no window only a small mirrored window on the wall closest to the door. Other than that there was no furniture except for his bed and a small chest of drawers, monitors and computer outlets lined the wall behind his bed, all connected to leads and tubes attached to various parts of his body. It was only then that Sam realised he couldn't move his hands and ankles, leather straps bit into his skin, they were that tight he could feel the bruises already forming.

Then he made one more discovery, he was completely naked underneath the thin hospital sheet, _okay Sam get a grip here_, he kept repeating silently, like a personal mantra. His limbs felt like they were made of lead and his throat so dry, he needed a drink so badly.

'Ah Samuel it's so good to see you awake.' The Doctor's voice came from just outside his peripheral vision, 'I was wondering when you were going to rejoin the land of the living.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Oh you seemed to have a penchant for dying lately, I have had to revive you three time now, the third being just after I brought you here.'

'Where is here?'

'A clinic, I have autonomy over, no one can disturb us here.'

'My brother and dad will be looking for me.'

'Ah yes I have already fixed that little problem, unfortunately they have been a nasty little problem, most of the ones I have here, have no relatives living or if they do they are not around so it makes it less ... complicated.'

'What have you done to Dean and Dad?'

'Nothing, yet why do you think that I should?'

Sam swallowed a vicious retort and tried to think, he had to find out as much as he could, 'what ... what do you mean others?'

'Oh there have been quite a few over the last few years, young people like yourself all who have certain abilities that need to be harnessed and used appropriately.'

'But I don't have those kind of abilities.'

'Ah now Samuel who is being modest? Let me see, predictive visions and dreams, telekinesis, some empathy and a couple of others that I won't tell you about just yet as you haven't ah grown into them yet. No need to cloud the issue even further.'

'Even if I have all of these powers what are you doing to me?'

'First I need to see what kind of physical, mental and metaphysical endurance you have.' The Doctor finally stepped into Sam's sight, he read the readouts from the various monitors and computers as he spoke, 'and then the quality and reliability of your visions as well as triggers for the rest of your abilities. From there the data will be collated and you will be enlisted into a new program developed by a privately funded research laboratory.'

'And then? Come on Doc if I am gonna end up as a lab rat don't you think that I deserve a full explanation.'

'From there I am not sure, but you will be used for the greater good Samuel, yes, yes, now it is time for another session.'

'What do you mean session?' Sam asked wearily, he suddenly felt so tired, 'can't we just call it a day?'

'It is good to see that you still have a sense of humour Samuel, now lie back and relax it will be much easier for you that way?'

The doctor turned to face Sam, he held a syringe in his hand filled with that dreaded black solution, 'ah look Doc do you really need to ... ow!'

'Sorry Sam but it is what it is.' The doctor smiled as he pulled the needle from Sam's forearm, another bruise forming over the others from the multiple injections, 'this is the ideal formulation for you.'

'For what?' Sam asked, his words slurring a little as the drug started to smother him internally, wrapping its noxious tentacles around his circulatory system and winding its way to his already tortured heart.

'Relax Sam, the more you fight the worse it becomes for you.' The doctor said as he stood staring down at Sam, a strange look on his face, 'yes that's it my boy just relax and let it do its magic.'

'Ahh! Doc what ... ' Sam tried to form the words but his throat swelled and constricted so much that his breath barely hissed through. 'What have you done?' He gasped as he fought for each agony-filled breath.

'Relax Sam, ahh that's it.' The doctor pulled back the sheet and then stood back slightly so he could view the responses in Sam's entire body.

The young man's legs shook with the strain as he fought the effects of the drugs and the restraints holding him to the bed. Then another muscle contraction forced his back to arch, the muscles and sinews of his extremities bunched and corded as though they were bursting through his skin.

Sam threw his head back and let out a hoarse cry, his eyes wide and bulging as another contraction tightened his body even more. All of a sudden, his vision started to cloud and swirl, until it finally cleared and a bright white light blinded him. He could hear Dean calling him, but he sounded so far away, Sam was moving down a winding corridor, each step slow and sluggish, he kept walking slowly making his way to where he could hear Dean's screams. Smoke filled the corridor, thick and choking, making Sam's eyes water, coughing and scraping at his eyes he kept moving, Dean's screams becoming louder as he got closer. 'Sam, come back to me Sam.' He turned and saw his father standing behind him, holding his hand out to Sam, 'come on Sammy, that's it back this way.'

'Dean, I have to help Dean.' Sam cried out, 'Dad it's Dean he's in trouble.'

'There's nothing that you can do for him now Sam, it's just you and me now.'

'No, no Dad we have to go and find Dean he's hurt.' Sam pulled away and started to make his way through the dense smoke to Dean.

'Samuel Winchester get back here now, Dean is beyond our help.' His father demanded.

'No, you're not Dad, our Dad wouldn't give up on either one of us.' Sam gasped as the smoke filled his throat and chest, cutting off his breath completely.

Sam's body went limp and he dropped back onto the bed, his head lolling to one side, his eyes open and unfocused, started to glaze and fixate.

'Bring her in.' The doctor ordered barely able to contain his excitement, that had been the clearest vision Sam had had so far and one of the easiest to manipulate. The only snag was his heart, each session weakened it considerably. Before he could be ready to present Sam formally to Mr Grayson, the doctor would have to do something about it.

Grace wheeled Isabelle into the room, she had to young woman strapped into a wheelchair 'she is being a little resistant Doctor.' Grace reported, as she set the brakes on the chair on the opposite side of Sam's bed to the doctor.

Isabelle stared at Sam in horror, she could already feel the pull to heal him, the strain inflicted on his heart, and the lingering touch of death on Sam's mind. She so desperately wanted to heal him, but Belle knew it could very well kill her.

'I need you to heal him Isabelle, I feel that he won't respond to traditional methods this time.' The doctor said dispassionately.

'He's not breathing.' Isabelle whispered, 'it could be too late.'

'No excuses, just heal him or should I remind you of the consequences?'

'No, no I'll try.' Isabelle said, 'I'm so sorry Sam.' She added before she laid her hands on him, one on his forehead and the other on his chest just above his heart. Closing her eyes she concentrated on Sam and felt the pull as she slid easily into her trance. Gasping for each breath, Isabelle started to shake uncontrollably, sweating profusely, the strain of the healing showed on her face as she fought to revive Sam.

'Are we getting all of this on film Grace?'

'Yes Doctor, the cameras are all running, we will have this healing from every angle.'

'Good, very good this is turning into a very good day Grace.'

'Yes it is Doctor, a very good day.' Grace said with a small knowing smile as she watched Isabelle fighting to keep control of the healing process. 'It seems that young Sam here is resisting the healing.'

'Yes, nice little show they are putting on isn't it.' The doctor replied, his eyes shining with fervour and obsession mixed together.

'Ah!' Isabelle let out a cry and her hands dropped to her lap, her head fell forward and blood dripped from her nose, a red stain growing on the white hospital gown.

Sam shuddered and strained against the restraints before he lost himself in sleep once more, completely unaware of what was happening around him.

'Take Isabelle back to her room and settle her in, make sure that she has a decent meal this evening and give her another ten CC's of the serum.'

'Yes Doctor, what about Samuel?'

'I will see to his treatment protocol, I may have to increase the dosage for him as well.'

Sam opened his eyes and slowly waited for them to come into focus, he was still in the same room, but this time he felt different, something wasn't quite right but he couldn't work out what it was, and then he shifted his gaze and looked up.

Another IV drip, the bag filled with the black noxious serum hung on another metal frame, the fluid dripped down the tube inserted in his thigh instead of his arm. 'what the?'

'Your veins collapsed in your arms so we had to improvise.' The doctor remarked casually when he realised Sam was awake.

'I don't feel so good.' Sam whispered, 'gonna be sick.'

The doctor roughly shoved a bowl under Sam's mouth just as the younger man retched and vomited, he waited until Sam had finished and then used a tissue to wipe the spittle from Sam's face and deposited the contents into a sterile holder to be analysed later.

Pale and shaking Sam laid his head back against the pillow and watched the doctor as he moved around the room, checking the different machines and typing on a laptop computer. 'Doc, can you let the restraints out a bit, I'm not going anywhere.'

'Well I suppose that would be alright,' the doctor agreed, his good mood affecting his better judgement, 'I will undo them for an hour to let you stretch and then I will replace them for your next session. They are essential so you don't hurt yourself.'

'Thanks.' Sam said as his eye lids grew heavier and sleep claimed him, he barely acknowledged the doctor loosening the leather straps and the immediate release it gave him.

After the doctor left, Sam slowly opened his eyes and listened intently, satisfied that no one was around, he cautiously sat up, waited until the dizziness passed and then carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Fighting the rising nausea, and the light-headiness he stood and the shaking in his legs he lurched towards the bench where the laptop sat. Grabbing the computer just before his knees gave way Sam collapsed, fighting the shaking in his hands he opened an email program. Painstakingly he typed out a message for Dean, and then before he let the blackness claim him, Sam managed to slide the laptop back onto the bench just above his head.

'Oh shit.' Grace breathed when she found Sam slumped unconscious on the floor, blood seeping from a cut on his forehead. Desperately she pressed the emergency button and then went back to her patient, carefully she inspected the cut, it was only a graze but was already looking red and angry. He must have fallen from his bed and hit his head on the corner of the drawers.

'What is it Grace?' The doctor demanded as he ran into the room closely followed by one of the orderlies.

'Sam must have fallen from his bed and hit his head Doctor.' Grace said, 'I don't understand how did his restraints come to be undone?'

'I untied them, he needed to stretch and move a little.' The doctor muttered as he watched Sam closely, the orderly easily lifted the youth onto the bed and without waiting for the order replaced the restraints, tightening them even more.

'Thank you Grace, Ivan I can take it from here.' The doctor dismissed them with an absent wave of his hand.

'Doctor I ... ' Grace started but quickly left when she saw the look the doctor gave her.

He stood over his patient menacingly as he tried to work out what happened, his gaze strayed to the laptop but he dismissed that thought quickly, even if he was able to get out of bed on his own there was no way that Sam could have reached the computer let alone used it. No, it must have been as simple as the nurse suggested, used to being restrained Sam must have rolled and fallen from the narrow bed, striking his head as he fell.

A soft moan made him blink and refocus back on Sam as his patient started to come too, 'what happened?' Sam mumbled his words slurred and his voice hoarse.

'You fell out of bed Samuel, I have had to have you retrained again for you own good.'

'My head hurts.' Sam groaned as his eyes closed again, 'why does my...?'

'Sam?' The doctor flashed his small light into Sam's eyes, but his patient had lost consciousness once again. Frowning at this new delay the doctor strode over to the intercom and summoned Grace.

'Yes Doctor?' She asked as she hurried into the room, casting a furtive glance at Sam.

'Get the girl, we need her to heal this latest wound, I feel ... I am worried about Sam he is not responding the way he should.'

'But Doctor ... '

'Just do what I ask Grace.' The doctor growled, 'bring the girl now.'

'Yes Doctor.' Grace nodded and disappeared again, hurrying down the corridor to Isabelle's room.

The doctor turned his attention back to Sam, he checked the IV drip, ripped from Sam's thigh when he fell; the serum leaked over the floor but not enough to be too much of a waste.

The sound of retching forced his attention back to Sam as the unfortunate youth started to retch violently, then blood spurted from his mouth, bubbling up his throat and choking his airways. Then the blood turned black, as a mixture of serum and blood slowed to a trickle. Sam gasped for each breath as he fought to cling to the last remnants of his life-force, refusing to give in to the call of the Demon.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Alternate Life or Real Life?

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Dean stared at the jumbled letters in the email, Sam had managed to send, _don't t know how but hey that's Sam_. He stretched and stood up from the computer, quickly he poured another cup of coffee from the self-serve and went back to the laptop.

_'Dea_

_Ff sa hel sam dddddoc laaaaab baddddddddddddd sammm neeeeeeeeeeeed dedede'_

Finally Dean managed to get most of it;

'Dean

Find Sam, help Sam, doc lab, bad, Sam need ... '

The last few letters made no sense, could be dad spelt wrong or demon or just rubbish, he was still amazed that Sam was even aware enough to type out anything.

A short sharp knock at the door, startled Dean as he quickly lowered the lid of the computer and pulled out his gun and eased the safety off. "Yeah?'

'Dean it's Dad.' A familiar voice came from the other side of the door.

Cautiously Dean opened it and gazed around to make sure that no one else was lurking nearby while his father went into the hotel room.

'Dad, I got a message from Sam.' Dean said without any preamble.

'Message how?'

Dean flipped open the laptop and turned it around for his father to read, 'but it looks like gibberish Dean, what is Sam?'

'I worked it out, he needs help Dad, I have a feeling it was a warning for us too.'

'Warning for what?'

'The last few letters, dedede I have a feeling that Sam was trying to say demon.'

'Was that all in the message.'

'Yep, I can't believe he managed to do that, last time we saw him he was still in restraints.'

'We need to get into that clinic.' John ran his hand through his hair wearily, 'get some rest son we'll try late tonight.'

'Dad I ...'

'Yeah I know son I know.' John said as he laid down on the bed and let his arm fall across his eyes, effectively blocking out the strobing fluorescent above his head.

Dean sat at the table silently honing the blade of his knife, he kept glancing over at his father occasionally but the elder Winchester appeared to be sleeping fitfully. Absently he nicked the tip of his thumb, the blood welled and started to trickle down his finger. 'Fuck!' He finally exclaimed grabbing a tissue he staunched the bleeding enough to wrap a bandaid around the tiny wound. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' He spat out, the cut started to throb making his whole hand ache, just another crappy thing to add to the list of other crappy things that have happened since they arrived in Trinity.

'What? What is it Son? Something happened?' John's eyes snapped open and he stared wide-eyed at Dean.

'Nothing Dad, just nicked myself. Must have lost my concentration there for a moment, I was thinking about Sam's email.'

'Nothing much more to work out Dean it was a jumble of letters mostly.'

'I have this ... dunno Dad just that I am sure Sam's trying to warn us.'

'The demon again?'

'Yes Sir.'

'One way to find out then Son.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean stood up and slid the blade into the leather sheath on his belt, and then returned his gun to the familiar spot tucked into his waist band in the small of his back. Double checked his sawn-off shotgun was loaded with the rock salt and that he had a small flask of holy water in his jacket pocket. 'Ready.' He said simply as he stared up at his father.

'Then let's go get Sammy and bring him home.'

"Yes Sir.' Dean picked up the keys to his car and then hesitated, slowly he turned to look at his father, and he recognised the same manic look Sam gets, instantly in his father's eyes. 'Dad we're just getting Sammy out of there, that's it for tonight.'

'What are you saying Dean? Are you questioning me again?' John snapped, Dean's new attitude was definitely not new and improved.

'Look Dad, we all want the Demon, but we don't know if it is the one behind all of this, we just have to get Sam out safely and stop that crazy-ass Doctor before he destroys anyone else.'

'So you are the father of this family now?'

'No Sir, it's just ... you and Sammy get so caught up with destroying the Demon, ah forget it Dad.'

John glared at his eldest son for a few minutes and then turned and strode out of the room not waiting to see if Dean followed him or not. Downstairs at the cars he waited impatiently pacing between them, he knew what Dean had said made sense, _a helluva lot of sense but ... _'Since when did you get so logical?' He asked when Dean appeared next to him.

'Had a good teacher I guess.' Dean gave him an elegant Gallic shrug and slipped in behind the wheel of his Impala, 'want to take both the car and truck or just the car?'

'Both, we don't know what we're walking into to.' _Or from_, John thought, suddenly an image of Sam flooded his thoughts, pale, fragile and so sick, the image brought stinging tears to John's eyes, 'meet you there.' He said gruffly as he went to his own truck not wanting Dean to see such open emotion, he couldn't afford any kind of vulnerability showing, especially not in front of his son.

Cate fidgeted and glanced at her watch once again, she had felt nervous and a little sick ever since Dean had rung her and told her what he and his father were intending to do. She stayed in the shadows of the building, her dark pants and jacket giving her a little more camouflage, she let out a loud sigh when she saw the black Impala arrive, a truck just behind it, must be their dad. A small smile played on her lips as she watched Dean walk over to her, her gaze moving appreciatively down his muscular frame, and then back up to his face and those eyes.

'Hey Cate.' Dean smiled easily at the young nurse waiting for him.

'Hi Dean.' Cate returned the smile and then glanced over at John, 'Mr Mitchell?'

'John please.'

'So what do you need from me?' She asked turning back to Dean, 'but first is this a good idea? You sure you know what you're doing?'

'Yep we do Cate, now what I need for you to do is to run interference for me and Dad just get us to the clinic entrance and we'll do the rest.'

'There's no way I can talk you out of this?'

'Just show us where to go young lady and we'll take it from there.' John said his impatience sounding in his voice.

'Please, this way.' Cate said her face flushed and hot, she flinched at John's tone and the look in his eyes, 'I think I know of a way to get you in.'

Moments later Dean sat in a wheelchair, a hospital gown covering his T-shirt and weapons, a blanket tucked over his legs hid his jeans and the rest of his personal arsenal.

John wore the white coat of a Doctor and a stethoscope slung around his neck, he strode next to Cate who pushed the chair, 'just look zoned out Dean.' She had instructed him before they left the store room. 'The Doctor only admits young people to his clinic, I know that, and usually they are ones who are psychic or have some sort of preternatural ability.'

'What goes on in this clinic?' John demanded, his angry gaze burning into Cate's memory, 'what exactly does this Doctor do?'

'I'm afraid I really don't know, I have only just started to work here myself, this is my third shift and I only work the wards, it just seems wrong to see the kind of experimentation he practices even more the patients are admitted to his so-called clinic.'

'Have you been able to see any of the patients who have been released from the clinic?' Dean asked.

'No Dean, no one comes back to the wards after being admitted to the clinic.'

As they approached the doors leading to the clinic's entrance, Cate stopped and went over to the main reception desk, quickly she filled in a small admittance agreement and signed her name to it, this was it she had stepped over that invisible line and headed straight into trouble.

'Where do you think you're going?' A burly looking guard asked blocking their way into the next building.

'Patient transfer.' Cate said holding up the admittance slip, 'he just arrived in emergency and the Doctor wanted him brought to the clinic immediately.'

'Who are you?' The guard demanded staring at John, 'I don't know you.'

'Doctor John Stanford, just started here, tonight's my first shift.' John lied easily flashing his fake ID card, 'and they have me on escort duty, I tell ya I couldn't believe it, having to do an orderly's job. But hey at this hour and being the new guy don't think I have much say in the matter.'

'So what's wrong with him?'

'Not too sure, he's contagious we know that much, some sort of virus, but the Doctor said that he was a perfect candidate for the clinic.' Cate interjected, 'now can we get going? I am overdue for my break and gasping for a coffee.'

'Yeah sure, the Doctor will look in on him later I guess.' The guard shrugged and stepped aside for them to pass. 'Room four is vacant.'

'Thanks.' Cate smiled sweetly and pushed Dean's chair smoothly through the doors, though she could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

As soon as they were out of sight of the guards, Cate went straight to the nurse's office and found Sam's chart, although when she returned to John and Dean she had a frown on her face and a look of suspicion in her eyes, 'okay want to tell me what is going on.'

'What is it Cate?'

'Look Miss we don't have time for any discussions.' John interrupted Dean, his voice low and almost growling.

'Nope you're not going anywhere until you explain something and tell me why I shouldn't call the guards.'

'What's wrong Cate?' Dean asked his voice low and soothing as he shot a dark look at his father.

'Why does this say Samuel Winchester, father John Winchester, brother Dean Winchester?' Cate emphasised their surname each time, 'who are you and what do you want?'

'Sam is my son, as is Dean.' John said barely concealing his impatience, 'sometimes we have to use aliases to get through red-tape, it's got nothing to do with anything bad, just in our line of work we have to be careful.'

'That really doesn't tell me why I shouldn't call the guards.'

'Cate, I – I, look I really wish I could explain it all to you but we're running out of time and Sam needs our help, your help, please Cate.'

Cate stared at Dean's face, the look of undisguised concern for his younger brother shone in his eyes, 'oh alright but please the straight truth from now on okay.'

She led them down a winding corridor deeper into the building finally coming to a stop at a room marked PRIVATE A. 'In here.' She whispered, 'please be careful, Grace is always haunting this place.'

'Sammy?' Dean's anguished cry echoed around them, Cate looked at the father and son and then she let her gaze slide over to the patient in the bed.

The young man lying in the bed, barely resembled the one she had nursed only a day ago, now he looked skeletal, his skin stretched over his lanky frame now transparent and tinged with blue; his eyes looked sunken and bruised black. A large gash on his forehead looked raw and new, red tendrils of infection emanated from it. Two IV drips fed into him, one into his arm and the other into his thigh, that one carrying a dark looking viscous fluid into his body.

With a shaking hand she picked up his bed chart and scanned his vitals, it was amazing that he was still alive, sniffing back her tears she stared up at Dean, 'I am so sorry for doubting you.'

'Can we move him?' John asked, his voice cracking with emotion the only indicator to his inner turmoil. 'He looks so ... '

'Dad?' Sam whispered as he fought to open his eyes, 'dad is that you?'

'Sammy? It's alright Son, I'm here no one's going to hurt you anymore.'

'No, no too late ... get outta here before ... too late for me.' Sam moaned, blinking hard he gradually focused on his father and brother, 'hey Dean.'

'Hey Sammy, and we're not leaving you behind anymore.'

'Too late.' Sam moved his head slightly and winced with the sharp pain invading his senses, 'too late.'

Cate shook herself out of her stupor and let her nursing side take over, with brisk efficiency she undid the restraints and managed to help Sam sit up a fraction so he could have some sips of water. 'Not too much now.' She said, 'too much too quick will make you throw up.'

'Thanks.' Sam tried to smile at her but it came out more as a grimace, 'how?'

'Your email, I got it, Dude how did you get into college with that kind of spelling?' Dean teased, the only way he could stop himself from crying. 'Dunno if you deserve the title of Geek boy.'

'Jerk.' Sam said but then he started to cough up more blood and black fluids, his frail form shaking uncontrollably as he tried to control his breathing, 'get outta here Dean, and take Dad with you.'

'Not without you Sammy.' Dean said as he wheeled the chair closer to the bed, 'now do you think you can sit in this until we get you out or what?'

'A gurney.' Cate said suddenly, 'I can get a gurney, we can wheel him out via the morgue.'

'I'm not dead yet.' Sam wheezed, he closed his eyes and waited for the room to stop spinning, 'do what you have to do.' He said resignedly.

'Back in a minute.' Cate said and she disappeared out of the room before any of the men could protest.

'Dean.' Sam whispered, 'Belle...'

'What about Belle Sammy? Is she here as well?'

'Nope.' Sam's voice broke as he spoke, 'they brought her in to heal me, I was really bad and ... and fuck it Dean they killed her. It was too much and she died trying to save me.'

'Sammy, hey Sammy don't you dare blame yourself, it's not your fault.'

'Then whose is it Dean? Whose fault is it if it isn't mine? I was the one they made her to try and heal.'

'Sam, they are the ones who killed her, not you.' John snapped, then he saw the haunted look in Sam's eyes and the hurt written across his face and he forced himself not to snap or raise his voice again, 'you can't blame yourself for Isabelle's death, the doctor is responsible for it, no one else.'

'The Demon, Dad the Demon is involved.' Sam wept, 'I couldn't do anything except lie here and do nothing.'

'Sammy ... Sam don't even worry about that now, just concentrate on getting well and we'll get it another day.'

'Dad?' Sam stared up at his father, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, 'do you really mean that?'

'Sam your life and Dean's life ... nothing is more important to me than you two boys.'

'But it's here Dad, that Demon is here in Grayson.' Sam insisted, his face growing paler as he felt his anger build, 'stop treating me like a child Dad.'

'I'm not doing that Son, but there's a time and place and for now we have to get you out of here.'

'Ah Mr Winchester, it is a pleasure to see you.' The doctor hissed, he stood in the doorway, with his hand clamped tightly over Cate's mouth, a syringe filled with the serum in his other hand pressing against her neck. 'Now be good and step away from the bed and my patient please.'

'I'm taking my sons and we're leaving this place.' John growled moving to stand between the doctor and the boys. 'Let her go she has nothing to do with this.'

'Oh yes she does, I know all about your little subterfuge attempt, it would have worked had I not returned earlier than expected.'

Sam squeezed his eyes shut as a blinding light flood his vision, he could hear the voices of his father and brother arguing with the doctor. His vision was coming true and he was helpless to do ... _no the restraints are gone this time._ Sam slid his hand down until he felt the cannula set in his thigh muscle, gritting his teeth he pulled it out, the pain short but very sharp and then he did the same with the one in his forearm.

'I'm with you Sam.' He heard Belle's voice and felt a warmth flood through his body, feeding his waning strength, 'trust me.'

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Alternate Life or Real Life?

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

Author's note: So okay this one isn't as long as my other chapters, but ...

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Sam lurched towards the doctor, his only thought was to save his family, his brother and father from the doctor and that Demon. Feeling like he was moving in slow motion he finally managed to contact with the doctor's arm knocking the older man off balance.

Sam dropped to his knees following the doctor down towards the floor, stunned Dean stood staring at his younger sibling for a moment and then he shook himself and bent down to grab Sam just in time.

'Did I do good?' Sam asked blinking owlishly at his brother through his thick fringe, 'you okay?'

'Damn it Sammy, what do you think you were doing!' Dean thundered as relief washed through him, Sam was still okay.

'Gee a thanks would have been enough Dean.'

John hurried to his two sons and squatted down next to them, he couldn't take his gaze off Sam's pallid face and haunted eyes, 'guys we have enough time for that later but now we have to get out of here. Dean can you help Sam get up?' John turned his attention to the nurse staring at them, her eyes wide and still unfocused, she was starting to go into shock, 'Cate? Cate can you hear me?' Cate nodded unsure of her own responses, 'good, now listen to me Cate, I need you to help me get the boys out of here can you do that?'

'Ah yes, yes I can but what about the Doctor?'

'Sam managed to knock him out, I'll tie him to the bed.' As John spoke his gaze drifted to the bed and the IV bag of the black serum leaking onto the floor, staining it. 'Yes, yes now quickly, Cate, Dean get Sammy up on that gurney.'

'It's Sam.' Sam mumbled in protest, he felt so tired but almost alive again, a tinkling laugh sounded and that all-consuming warmth flooded his abused body once more, contentedly he closed his eyes and let Isabelle's presence wash over him. He almost felt safe again.

'Dad, he's starting to wake up.' Dean's voice came through the fog, confused he tried to open his eyes but they felt like they were glued closed. Cautiously he tested his arms and legs and then breathed out a deep breath he felt like he had been holding for too long. He was finally free of the restraints.

His tongue felt like it had swelled to double its normal size, he was so thirsty, a tiny whimpering sound startled him, was that his own voice? A glass pressed against his lips and he thirstily sipped from the straw. The cool liquid easing the fire in his throat. Again he attempted to open his eyes, this time he managed to open them, a bright light smothered his vision and made him cry out in pain, squeezing his sensitive eyes closed again.

'It's okay Sammy, I turned the light off.' A familiar voice spoke, in soft, tender tones trying not to frighten him anymore.

Gradually he opened his eyes again and stared blearily up at his father's face. Behind him was Dean and a young woman whose face he recognised but couldn't remember from where.

'Dad?' Sam whispered hoarsely, 'where am?'

'You're safe Sammy, we got you out of there.' His father grinned, trying to keep his tears at bay, 'as soon as you're better then we're out of Trinity.'

'Dean?'

'I'm fine bro, you just rest and take it easy.'

'No, no can't there's still danger.'

'Hey Sam take it easy Dude, you're safe and you're gonna get better.' Dean sat on the chair next to the bed and leant closer to Sam, 'listen closely Dude, you're gonna get better, and we're getting outta here, back to doing what we do best.'

'No Dean listen to me, there's another ... the Demon he's here.' Sam tried to sit up but a sudden sharp pain in his head made him wince and let his head fall back onto the pillow. His skin felt like it was crawling with unseen insects, frantically he scratched his arms and legs but he was too weak to put a lot of energy into it. 'Fuck!' He muttered as the itching turned into shivers, 'so cold.'

'What's going on?' John demanded turning to face Cate, 'what's happening to Sam?'

'Dean gonna be sick.' Sam groaned through his chattering teeth, as the meagre contents of his stomach forced its way up his throat, followed by black bile.

'I – I'm not sure, but.' Cate stammered as she pushed past the two men to reach her patient, 'but if you ask me, I would say he's starting to go through withdrawal.'

'Withdrawal? How? What?' John paced the hotel room impatiently running his hand through his hair, 'what did that Quack do to my son?'

'The serum, the serum would be the only medication that I could think of that would cause that kind of discolouration.' Cate said thoughtfully inspecting the vomit with a critical nursing eye.

'What the fuck is that serum?' Dean demanded as he finished cleaning up Sam's mess.

'I honestly don't know what it is comprised of, but from what Sam is going through I would have to say that there are some high potency drugs in the mix.'

'What now?'

'If Sam wasn't so weak I would say cold turkey but ... '

'But what Cate?' Dean stopped what he was doing and stared up at her.

'In his current state it may prove fatal, he has a weakened heart, his immune system has been all but destroyed as well as the fevers, and painful headaches, and well I just wish he was a lot stronger.'

'I can do this.' Sam wheezed as he laid back in the bed and stared up at his father, 'I can do this Dad.'

'I know Son, but ... '

'No buts, Dad I can do this.' Sam declared, swallowing down on the shivers and shakes as another coughing paroxysm silenced him.

'Okay Sam, just lie back and take deep breathes, in and out that's it.' Cate's quiet professional manner had an instantly calming effect on all three of the men. 'John, Dean we're going to need supplies.'

'Tell us what you need, ' John said, 'we'll get whatever you need for him.'

'Okay let me write a list, sit with him Dean and keep him calm.' Cate said, giving him a small smile and patted his arm, 'if he wants to sleep try and keep him awake.'

'No probs there Cate.' Dean smiled back, relieved that finally someone was willing to help not destroy his brother.

'Although I should warn you, this is going to be a hard slog for all of us, Sam is going to get angry, abusive, sick, withdrawn but none of it will be permanent it's just the drugs as he gets them out of his system. Think of it as a spider that just once it has it's little fangs in you and just won't let go no matter what you do.'

'Great, just great.' Dean muttered as he turned to look at Sam, 'hunting the nasties in Sammy that were put there by a man not by possession.'

'Dean!' Sam snapped, 'Dude it's Sam not Sammy!'

'Yeah, yeah how about you lie back and rest and no more cheek!' Dean growled and then gave Cate a wink.

While he finished cleaning up another mess Sam made as they talked, Cate and John went through the list of medical supplies they needed to help Sam. Dan sat down on the side of the bed and regarded his brother with an even stare.

'What? Have I grown an extra eye or something?' Sam whispered trying to sound lighter and a bit better than he was feeling.

'Dude you really scared me.' Dean admitted, his voice just above a whisper, 'when you got sick in the car I didn't know what to do, and look what happened I took you to the hospital of hell.'

'Not your fault Dude.' Sam grinned and then started to retch again, 'Dean I ... '

This time Dean was ready with a plastic bucket and held it for Sam while he finished vomiting more bile and other noxious fluids, this time the episode left him gasping for breath and sweating profusely. 'So cold Dean.' He whispered, 'so cold.'

'Hang in there Sam, okay it's going to get better.'

'No, so tired ... just want to go to sleep.' Sam's eyelids grew heavier and he stopped fighting to keep them open. 'So tired, just want to be warm again.'

'Hey Sammy, come on Dude stay with me.' Dean cupped Sam's chin in his hand and forced him to focus, 'that's it come on Sammy.'

'Dean, no have to go, too cold the light is warmer.' Sam's eyes fluttered closed and then seconds later he opened them again, 'Jess? Mum? I can see them Dean.'

'Nope it's just a dream Dude, they're not there.'

'They are in the warmth Dean, I have to go, I have to tell Jess.' Tears fell down Sam's cheeks as he gazed at the ones only he was able to see.

'Sam listen to me, you have to stay awake and stay focused, me and Dad are not going anywhere, and neither are you.'

'So cold, so tired Dean,' Sam wept openly, 'so tired of fighting.'

'Sam, don't you dare leave me, you hear me.' Dean shouted and shook his brother's limp form, 'don't you dare.'

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Alternate Life or Real Life?

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN 

A golden light filled the room, silencing all of the occupants, suddenly they felt relaxed and calm, as they watched a glowing form walk over to where Sam lay so still in Dean's arms.

'Please have no fear Dean,' Isabelle's voice floated in the air like a piece of music, so clear, crisp and so light, 'John, Cate there is nothing to fear.'

'Belle?' Dean gasped, unsure of what he was seeing.

Isabelle smiled down at him as she bent down and gently cupped his cheek in her hand, a warmth flood through Dean, 'Belle, what...?'

'I have brought someone home where he belongs, the ones who summoned him are false and evil they only wish to control what they cannot own. He needs your help Dean, look after him.' Belle stood up and turned slightly holding her hand out to another shining figure standing behind her.

'What's going on?' John demanded he went to move but he found he was unable to, his feet seemed cemented to the floor.

'Have no fear John Winchester, there is no evil here at this moment, only a wrong corrected.' Belle gave John a beatific smile, 'it is time now.'

The silent figure standing next to Belle, stepped forward hesitantly and hovered over Sam's lifeless body. 'Yes, it is time you know what to do.'

The glowing figure started to change, sparks flew into the air and the smell of lilies permeated the air and a warm wind blew around them, ruffling loose papers and the curtains. As the figure changed it became more solid, taking on a corporeal form, it became translucent, as tiny sparks and stars showered around it. Then Belle started to glow and shine even more, radiating light like a sun.

'Tis time.' She said as she helped the figure into position, slowly it lowered itself down over Sam's prone body. The others stood in silent awe as they watched the mystical event happening in front of them.

Dean sat so still as he watched the star-filled figure lowered itself until it completely joined with Sam's body, when it had finally vanished Belle knelt next to Sam, placing one hand on his chest just over his heart, the other hand on his forehead and then she moved her face close to his and breathed into his mouth. 'She will be there when it is your true time Sam.' Belle whispered into his mouth before she disappeared.

Everyone remained silent and stayed where they were, all staring at Sam's body, as though all of what had just happened was a joint dream. Suddenly, Sam gasped for air and started to cough.

'Sam, oh God Sammy?' Dean said, his voice filled with unleashed emotions, 'Sammy come on Buddy, that's it.'

Sam's eyes slowly opened and he stared up at Dean's upside down face, 'what?' He mumbled, 'what happened?'

'Cate?' John turned to the nurse, 'can you?'

Shaking herself out of shock she nodded and hurried over to Sam and quickly checked him over. 'So far everything looks good, how do you feel Sam?'

'Strange, kinda light-headed I guess, what happened? I mean I remember being in the hospital and all that then it gets a little fuzzy. And what am I doing lying on the floor?'

'Dude, you died.' Dean said, scrubbing his hands over his face and eyes, 'you died.'

'I-I can't remember, I died?' Sam tried to sit up but everything started to spin around him, he paled and shut his eyes.

'Sam?' John knelt next to his youngest child and looked at him closely, 'dammit Sam I am not going to lose you again, open your eyes and talk to me.'

'It's okay Dad, I'm okay I just felt a little dizzy.' Sam opened his eyes and gazed up at the three sets of worried eyes staring down at him, 'Guys honest I'm okay.' He said holding his hands up in mock surrender. 'Tired though and thirsty, and well hungry too.'

Sam sat staring out of the window a pensive look on his face, Dean was asleep on his bed and their dad had left, promising to come back soon. Cate went home to collect a few things and then she was leaving Trinity, she didn't want to risk returning to the hospital, the good bye was sad but awkward, though Dean and Cate obviously had gotten close during the whole mess.

Two weeks ago he was fine, then he was dying and now, now he felt fine, weaker than usual but over all fine. So why didn't he feel happier about it?

Standing up Sam stretched and glanced down at Dean who was still sound asleep, the dawn had broken and already the day was starting to get warm, scribbling Dean a note Sam decided to go for a walk and get some coffee for breakfast.

After they had him cooped up for so long he needed to get fresh air in his lungs and to feel human again. The traffic still slow with the early hour made Sam smile slightly, after all he had been through recently life goes on.

'Nice day for a stroll Samuel.' A strange voice said behind him, spinning around Sam looked down at a distinguished looking man.

'Do I know you?' Sam asked his frown deepening.

'Ah, you don't remember me do you? I suppose you shouldn't after all you were very sick when we met.'

'I'm sorry, I think you have me mixed up with someone else.'

'No, no Samuel you are the one I intended on finding, I just didn't think it would be so easy.'

'You didn't say who you were.'

'Ah allow me to introduce myself once again, I am Mr Grayson, I am the one who pays for the clinic and the doctor's research.'

Sam flinched when he heard mention of the clinic, slowly he started to back away from the stranger. 'Look I have no idea on who you are or what you want but ... '

'Tell me Samuel, what would you do to get Jessica back in your life?'

'Jess is dead,' Sam gasped, he could feel the all too familiar rise of another panic attack.

'Yes, yes good point, but what if she were standing here next to you, flesh and blood what would you do Sam?'

* * *

Dean yawned and stretched languidly, he hadn't slept so well for a long time, glancing over he noticed Sam's empty bed, a scrap of paper on the pillow the only thing that looked out of place.

'Fuck Sam what now.' Dean growled as he threw off his blankets and strode over to the other bed.

Dean, just gone for a walk to get coffee, couldn't sleep back soon, Sam.

'Ah Sammy, you idiot.' Dean quickly pulled on his jeans and grabbed his T-shirt and jacket on the way out the door. Blinking furiously in the bright sunshine it took him a few minutes to get orientated, that was when he saw Sam arguing with a strange man in a suit.

'Sam, Sam hey wait up.' Dean called out as he jogged towards his younger sibling. 'Dude you could have woken me.'

'Ah Dean, sorry Man, so ready to get coffee?'

'So you gonna introduce me or what?'

'No need for introductions young man, I know exactly who both of you are.'

'Come on Dean we're out of here.'

'Remember what I said Sam, I will be back for your answer.' Grayson turned and walked away whistling to himself.

'Dude what's going on?' Dean demanded staring at the departing man.

'Nothing, he's just a crackpot from that hospital.' Sam dismissed Dean's questions with a Gallic shrug and turned to continue walking towards the diner just across the road from them. 'But I think it's time we left Trinity Dean.'

'Whenever you feel up to it.' Dean conceded, 'but we had better get in touch with Dad first.'

'I said that I wanted to leave Trinity.' Sam snapped angrily turning on his brother, he balled his fist in Dean's T-shirt and pushed his brother up against a tree, 'why won't you just listen to me for once?'

'Fuck Sam, let me go now!'

Sam blinked at Dean and then looked down at where he held Dean's shirt, 'I – I ... ' He stammered before he stumbled away, his anger quickly receding, though replaced with a rising feeling of despair and utter futility.

'Sam, Sammy come on I think that we both need coffee.' Dean said carefully making sure not to upset him any more.

'Dean, Dean I know what we have to do.' Sam said suddenly turning around his eyes shining with a bright rage, it seemed to _emanate_ from his entire being.

'What do we have to do Sammy?'

'Destroy that clinic, we have to stop them hurting others.' Sam went to open the diner door, stopped and stared at his brother, 'and for you to stop calling me Sammy.'

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Alternate Life or Real Life? 14**

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter, the flu bug really stuck its teeth in. Anyway although this one is short it is setting up for a big ending to the story ... hmm or is it? Mmmwahahahaha

CHAPTER 14

Sam sipped his coffee and stared despondently out of the diner window, watching some young boys playing ball over in the park. With a small forced smile he turned back to Dean, 'don't you ever wish we could have had that? Innocent game play? The hardest thing to think of was what to do on the weekend.'

'Sam come on man, what use is there in thinking whatifs and maybes. What happened in our childhood happened and Dad did the best he could, get over it Sam.'

'That's your answer for everything isn't Dean, just get over it.'

'Sam, I know that you've been under a lot of pressure and that you're still not feeling completely well but that's no excuse for...'

'For what Dean?' Sam stopped himself and frowned, he felt so strange it must be affecting his temper, 'Dude I am so sorry, I don't understand...'

'Understand what? Shit Sam, first we're talking about closing the clinic down and the next you're reminiscing about our childhood and getting all tantrum on me.'

'No more tantrums promise.' Sam smiled weakly, 'I honestly don't know why I feel like this, it's weird, it's like I can hear myself say these things, and yet there's nothing I can do to stop it.'

'Okay Sybil what personality are you gonna throw at me next?' Dean quipped as he stood up, 'I'm going to go and pay for the coffees and stuff while you, you get your act together.'

Sam stood up and stared down at Dean, a look of pure malice in his eyes and then without another word he pushed past his brother and stormed out of the building. Swearing under his breath Dean dropped some notes on the counter and smiled regretfully at the young waitress before hurrying out to find Sam before the idiot did something stupid.

'Sam? Come one where are you now.' Dean called out staring around the area wildly, 'typical, so fucking typical Sam.' He added as he jogged through the park towards their motel room. 'Sam you so had better be in here.' Dean pushed the door open and stood just inside the room letting his eyes get accustomed to the dull lighting.

'Dean what's wrong?' John asked stepping out of the bathroom, a haze of steam following him.

'Dad am I glad to see you! Is Sam here?'

'No haven't seen him, Dean slow down what's going on?'

'It's Sam again, he had a temper tantrum stormed out of the diner and disappeared.'

'What do you mean disappeared?'

'Whoosh, vanished gone just like that.' Dean dropped onto the bed and scrubbed at his eyes with the heels of his palms. 'He was restless, went for a walk early this morning, I found him arguing with this dude when I asked him about it, he just said that he was a crackpot from the hospital, then he just snapped.'

'What did this man look like?'

'Well dressed, kinda distinguished looked like he had money.'

'Did he say anything to you?'

'Only that Sam didn't have to introduce me, he knew both of us.'

John walked over to the still open door and stared out, 'and no sign of him now?'

'Nothing Dad, it was a minute no more between him leaving and my following, I only had to pay for the coffees that was it.'

'They've got him again, dammit Dean they got him again.'

'What the hospital creeps?' Dean paled as the realisation hit him, 'I didn't see any cars nothing.'

'Just it son, did you notice anyone else around?'

Dean thought for a moment and then shook his head, 'no Dad the street was empty.'

'Let's go pay the hospital a short visit.'

'Dad...'

'Yes Son?'

'I am so sorry, I messed up again.'

'How? Sammy was taken Dean they probably would have taken you too.'

'So you're not mad?' Dean asked incredulously.

'I'm not entirely happy with you, but no from what you said, I seriously doubt that you would have been able to stop Sam from storming out, he's too headstrong for his own good sometimes, just next time.'

'Yeah I know stick to him like glue but he's no kid anymore Dad.'

'Not you too, Sammy takes delight in reminding me of that at every opportunity he gets.'

'We'll find him Dad.'

Sam paced the small room annoyed with himself, he picked a fight with Dean for no reason whatsoever, and then they were able to get him without any effort. _Dad would be so proud ... not._

Absently he rubbed the small lump on the back of his head and winced, it still hurt, angrily he punched the wall, frustrated, and annoyed he felt the tingle of pain shooting up his arm, taking a morbid satisfaction in it, he slammed his fist into the wall again.

'Tsk tsk, Samuel such a temper.' A bodiless voice came from speakers set deep into the walls.

'What the hell is going on here?' Sam thundered, 'where am I?'

'A safe place, there has been a lot of money invested in you recently Samuel, you are an expensive property now.'

'What? Why don't you come in here and face me?'

'All in good time Samuel, all in good time.'

'Fuck you!' Sam yelled, 'get in here and tell me what's really going on.'

'Such a temper Samuel, how long have you had such a short fuse?'

'You should know you're the ones who stuffed me up.'

'I think that we should wait until you are a little calmer before we have another chat.'

'Come in here and tell me that.' Sam span around the room and then charged the door, anger seeped from his entire being, oozing from his pores. He had never been so enraged before and though it frightened him, which was bad enough but he had no way of stopping it. It possessed him completely.

In a red haze, he pounded the door until the hinges started to wobble loosely, suddenly he grasped the sides of his head, and screamed primordially, dropping to his knees, he shook as he tried to control the seizure. Blood streamed from his nose and ears as the pressure built with his rising anger. Then with a sudden release, he dropped face down unconscious.

'Ah Samuel such temper is really not very becoming.' Grayson squatted down next to the fallen young man, he grabbed a handful of Sam's hair and lifted his head and stared at the bloodstained face, 'clean him up and make him comfortable.'

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Alternate Life or Real Life?

CHAPTER 15

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Sorry about how long it took to post this and how short this chapter is but I have been 'snowed under' with assessments coming to the end of term three. I am doing my Diploma of Arts in Professional Writing and Editing this year, next year University and a Bachelor's degree but for now I have to write essays, poetry and two presentations as well as continue working on my novel, the updates are another assessment due soon. Ah but it's all good, love being a mature aged student and studying again, especially with my chosen area, writing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 15

_Dean stared at the still body lying on the cold morgue table, unshed tears in his eyes, turning slowly he limped away using crutches, his left leg encased in a brace. He stopped at the door and turned his head to stare down at the face once more, at least there was no more pain etched on his features, no more dark circles under his eyes, the premature lines caused by worry and chronic pain gone. He looked totally at peace._

_Dean hobbled out of the morgue and into the morning sun, with a determined look on his face he slowly made his way to the nearby courthouse, where he took an advantageous position and waited. About an hour later people emerged from the cold and clinical concrete building, Dean slowly moved his right hand to the small of his back, the gun felt comfortable in his grip, no more than comfortable it felt comforting._

_He took aim and waited for the perfect opportunity, and then releasing the safety, he let his crutches fall as he readied himself and fired the gun. 'Take that Fucker, that's for Sam!'_

Sam screamed again and threw a punch wildly not caring who it connected, he was not going to let that vision happen.

'I told you to clean him up!' Grayson yelled as he strode back into the room carrying a syringe, the orderly stood back his nose spurting blood and mucous, appearing to be broken, Sam hunched over pressed hard against the wall trying to gain his equilibrium, he needed to get out of there and get to Dean.

'He took me by surprise.' The bleeding man protested, 'he busted my nose.'

'Get out of here.' Grayson hissed.

'What is going on here?' The doctor's voice came into the mix, the noise becoming almost unbearable for Sam. With a low growl, he launched himself off the all and propelled himself straight into the doctor.

With a loud whoosh of air, the doctor stumbled backwards stumbling into Grayson. 'Get off me you oaf!' Grayson demanded trying to extricate himself.

Taking the opportunity Sam bolted for the door, his only hope was to get out of the place and to find Dean as soon as possible, there was no way his brother was going to be identifying his body or murdering his supposed killer, not Dean not anyone.

'Get him!'

Sam heard the order go out as he plunged blindly down the winding corridor, this time he was deep under the clinic and hospital. The pathways and corridors criss-crossed and wound around in dizzying patterns.

He could hear the heavy footsteps of whoever was following him, breathing heavily through his mouth he stopped and tried to gain his breath. His head thumped unmercifully and his vision rapidly blurred and went out of focus, as another vision hit him, this time he could see himself standing over Dean's lifeless body, and then he aimed the gun at Dean's murderer, squeezing the trigger gently.

Stumbling Sam fell to his knees, the floor coming up to meet his face as he pitched forward, the humming sound in his ears grew in volume until it deafened him, he could hear laughter but as far as he could tell with his distorted vision, there was no body to go with the laughter.

'Tsk, tsk Samuel trying to run again.' Grayson shook his head as he grabbed Sam's hair; twisting his fingers in it, he cruelly pulled the young man's head back to snapping point. Holding the syringe carefully he made sure that Sam could see it before he plunged it into the exposed artery.

Gasping for air, Sam felt the vile black viscous fluid move through his body, 'why?' He managed to croak out before everything went black. He couldn't remember if Grayson gave him an answer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean carefully picked the lock, smiling slightly as he heard that certain click, 'still got it.' He whispered as he stood and signalled for his dad to join him.

'Okay ready Dean?'

'Now or never Dad.' Dean nodded but then he stopped and stared at his father, a dark intense look etched across his handsome face. 'Dad?'

'Yes Son?' John asked, his voice sounding distracted as he took the lead and strode off making Dean hurry to catch up with him.

'Dad, we can't just storm in there.'

'We're here to get Sam out and that's all Dean.'

'As Sam would often remind me, they're still people Dad, just like us.'

'They're people who have my son and who have been experimenting on him because of his unique abilities, don't tell me that you're going soft on me are you?'

'No Dad, never.' Dean choked at the thought, 'just well ... we're not sure if there is a connection to the demon or anything supernatural.'

'We're wasting time Dean.' John snapped as he pushed past his eldest son and headed deeper into the underground complex.

Cussing under his breath Dean drew his gun and ran after his father, for some strange reason he always seemed to be running after either Sam or their father lately. It was becoming a very annoying habit.

They came to a stop just outside the main laboratory and crouched down low in the shadows when they heard the fall of footsteps coming closer. Horrified they watched as the two men wheeled Sam into the laboratory, an IV bag hanging from a frame filled with the black serum connected to a cannula implanted in Sam's forearm. He lay so still that it took all of their combined wills, and strength for Dean and John not to storm in there and check to see if he was still alive.

'Strap him down to the bed and then leave.' They heard the doctor bark the orders, moments later they watched the orderlies leave the room, now only the doctor and Sam remained. Although, just before they could launch a surprise attack Grayson strode into the room.

'Well Doctor?'

'He is almost ready for the last phase Mr Grayson, all we have to do is hook the machine back up to the subject and start the final manipulation.'

'And this will work?'

'Yessir, I have made a few adjustments this time, I believe I have the correct dosage for the required effect.'

'Very good.'

'Shall we start Mr Grayson?'

'Yes, yes get on with it.'

The doctor walked closer to Sam, who lay blissfully unconscious unaware of what was about to happen to him.

The doctor placed several patches on Sam's bare chest, his temples and forehead as well as his stomach and thighs. 'He is a magnificent specimen isn't he?' The doctor breathed aloud as he lightly ran his fingers down Sam's muscular body. 'Such a shame.'

'What are you babbling about?'

'Nothing.' The doctor said ducking his head to hide his blush, 'okay let's fire it up.'

Sam's body bucked under the restraints as the electricity pulsated through him, blending with the serum it caused his entire form to seize and convulse. Then he screamed, at first a low heart-wrenching moan and then it grew in volume and intensity until it reverberated throughout the building.

Dean could feel his father's fingers digging into his arm as he held him back, 'let me go Dad.' He whispered furiously.

'Not yet Dean, we have to do this right.' John said, his voice betraying his cool demeanour.

The computer screen by Sam's head crackled and slowly images appeared on it, as Sam moaned and tried to pull himself out of his poisoned stupor.

'Perfect.' The doctor muttered as he adjusted several switches and made the images clearer, 'we are seeing directly into his induced vision.'

'Excellent Doctor, excellent.'

'We could have him in such a way that he will never know what is real and what is implanted. We could do whatever we want with him now.' The doctor said unable to hide his smirk, 'and he will never know that we will be using his real visions for our own benefit.'

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ps also this is building up for the big finish ... so stay tuned, and thanks so much for your reviews I appreciate each and every one of them.


	16. Chapter 16

Alternate Life, or Real Life?

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 16

_Sam stood watching the children playing in the park, the sun shone brightly in a cloudless sky everything seemed to be perfect, too perfect but oblivious to the strangeness he kept watching the children and smiling to himself._

_'Daddy.' A little girl with deep brown eyes and soft blond curls came running up to Sam with her hands out for him to pick her up, 'Daddy.'_

_'Here Poss, where's your brother?'_

_'He's playing with those boys.' She pointed a chubby finger at her twin brother playing in the sand. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder glancing back he smiled up at Jessica as she met them after work._

_'Hey Sweetheart.' She kissed him lightly and took their daughter from him. 'Where's Johnny?'_

_'Playing in the dirt Mama.' _

_'Hey Deanna how's my big girl?'_

_'Hungry.' The three year old grinned as she jumped on her father's knee, 'can I have ice cream?'_

_'You are too much like you uncle Poss, how about dinner first and then some ice cream?'_

_'Pizza?' Deanna asked pouting prettily, 'I want pizza for dinner.'_

_'And for lunch and for breakfast.' Sam laughed, 'I am gonna have to talk to that brother of mine about what he says in front of the kids.'_

_'Somehow I think that it's too late,' Jess laughed and took their daughter from Sam, 'Honey do you want to get your son before he starts attracting a crowd?'_

_'Yeah I think I had better.' Sam grinned as he watched his son levitate his toy truck in the air._

_Sam stood and went over to the sandpit, when he suddenly gasped in pain and held his head, his fingers squeezing each side as though he tried to squeeze out the pain. Blood dripped from his nose and ears as the pressure in his head increased, then the sky darkened, flames started to grow and eat their way towards the park, destroying everything in their path. Spinning around he saw Jess and the twins standing in the centre of a circle of fire. _

_'Save us Sam.' Jess called, 'why can't you save us?'_

_'Jess. No! Jess.' Sam screamed and tried to break through the ring of fire but the intense heat forced him back. Horrified as he watched the flames lick at his family's feet, until within moments the flames engulfed the three of them although, instead of screaming in pain and fear they laughed at him, berated him for his inability to help them and let him know it was his fault. Then the vision changed again and Sam found himself standing on a crumbling cliff's edge, the ocean roared and crashed onto the rocks below and behind him, a crowd converged on him, all carrying rocks or brandishing wooden clubs. Dean, his father, their mother Mary and Jess all were at the front of the group, 'it's your fault Sam; you have to die to bring them back. Die Sam die.' They chanted in monotoned voices, as they grew closer to him._

_'No, no what are you saying? Dad? Dean? Mum and Jess are dead this isn't real.'_

_'We're all dead Sam.' Dean said as he hefted his weapon higher aiming at Sam's head, 'we're all dead and it's your fault, you were the one chosen and you wouldn't accept that. Your fault Sammy, your fault Sammy, your fault Sammy.'_

_'No!' Sam screamed as he lost his footing and fell over the cliff, he could feel his senses shut down one by one, he had no thought or feeling, now completely numb and devoid of emotion._

Sam screamed and strained against the leather straps that kept him fixed to the lab table, his veins bulged as his muscles snapped and twisted. His eyes wide and fixed, staring unseeing up at the ceiling, blood streamed from his nose and ears as he watched his own death unfold in front of his eyes. His body shook with the force of his reaction to the implanted vision, and then almost as though he had choreographed the computers and medical equipment started to shake with him.

'Doctor what is this?' Mr Grayson demanded as the utensils and consoles seemed to move of their own volition.

'I assure you Mr Grayson that I have no idea on what is happening.' The doctor stammered and watched Sam closely. 'He is doing it.'

Suddenly a computer monitor launched itself at Grayson's head, he ducked just as it whizzed past him and smashed against the wall, sending shards of plastic and glass spraying across the room.

'Disconnect him you fool.' Grayson yelled wiping a dibble of blood from a tiny cut caused by a shard of plastic embedded in his forehead.

As the doctor approached Sam, a tray hovering just above the gurney took flight and hit the doctor's head, 'what now?'

'Now you step away from my son.' John Winchester said as appeared in the doorway a sawn-off shotgun aimed at the two men, 'move now.'

Dean ran over to his brother ignoring the others, 'Sammy, Sammy come on it's me; wake up Sam, time to wake up.' He gently tapped Sam's cheek, but Sam turned his face to Dean, his eyes still wide and but now glowing with an inner burning rage, he snarled and flicked a finger sending another tray of utensils flying at Dean.

'It was not my fault.' He spat out, 'you can't blame me for your death!'

'Sam, wake up it's me.'

'I know who you are. You're trying to trick me like the others.' Sam snapped as he focused on the last few items still untouched in the room.

'Sam!' Dean yelled and gripped his brother's face in his hands, 'snap out of it.' He forced his brother to look at him and no one or anything else.

'Dean?' Sam whispered, 'you can't blame me for your death, or for dad, or mum or Jess, no more it's not my fault.'

'Sam listen to me Dad and I are still alive, we lost Mum and you lost Jess but the demon is the one to blame not you, not you Sam.'

'You're dead.' Sam sobbed, unable to detach himself from the alternate life of his vision. 'You are all dead.'

'No Sam, I promise Dad and me are alive and kicking!'

'Mum and Jess?'

'They are gone Sam, remember Mum died when you were a baby and Jess died last year.'

'They're dead?'

'Yes, yes but not me, and not Dad. Dad's got the men who took you Sam, it's over, it is all over.'

Sam shook his head free from Dean's grip and dropped back on the pillow, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to make sense of his jumbled memories and thoughts. Jess, the twins were not real, the fall off the cliff not real ... 'what is real?' He whispered his voice trembling with unshed tears, 'what is real?'

'I'm real Sam.' John said going to his son's side after restraining Grayson and the doctor, 'Dean's real focus on that.'

'Dad?' Sam opened his eyes and stared up at his father, a look of naked fear on his face, 'I'm sorry Dad, I am so sorry.'

'Nothing to be sorry for son.'

'You died?'

'No, no I am here and very much alive.'

'Why am I being punished?' Sam sobbed, now past the point of reason or caring for the pathetic way he sounded.

'No one is punishing you Sam, just focus on my voice.' John's own voice started to shake as he took in his youngest son's fragile mental state, 'what have you bastards done to him?' He growled turning his attention back to Grayson in particular, 'what did you do to him?'

'He has untapped power Winchester, they need to be harnessed and used for the greater good.'

'You have him so confused he doesn't know what is real and what isn't.'

'You saw what he did, look at the carnage and he did it all with his mind.' Grayson's eyes shone with fervour, 'think of the possibilities.'

'Think of what? You have destroyed his perception of reality how can that be productive?'

As the other men argued and his father came closer to dealing out his own justice, Dean worked quietly freeing his sibling from the restraints and then he started working on the tubes and patches connected to him. Finally, he pulled the IV needle out of Sam's hand, stopping anymore of the toxic serum from entering Sam's bloodstream. 'It's okay Sam, just ignore them, and concentrate on my voice.' He spoke just loud enough for Sam to hear, 'that's it Dude just look at me and listen to my voice.'

Sam turned a baleful stare in the direction of Dean's voice, finally the pressure in his head started to ease and he could move his arms and legs. 'You freed me?' He asked confused and wary.

'Yeah Dude you can't lie around for the rest of your life, ' Dean grinned, 'you know get out there and live.'

'Out there?' Sam frowned, 'don't understand.'

'Hey it's okay; it's just the effects of the crap that they were pumping into you.' Dean smiled and pushed Sam's heavy fringe out of his eyes, 'just focus on me Sammy that's all you have to do.'

'It's Sam, not Sammy.' Sam said with a tremulous smile, as his eyes started to grow heavy and he started to drift off into a natural, non-drugged sleep, 'you will be here when I wake up?'

'Not going anywhere Sammy, not going anywhere.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam opened his eyes and blinked in the bright light, he could smell fresh coffee in front of him, blinking until his blurry sight cleared he looked up at his brother standing with two cups of fresh coffee, not from a machine coffee.

'Dude good to see you alert for a change.' Dean grinned as he carefully put the cups on Sam's trolley table, 'have you checked out your nurses? Maybe I have a fever and need some tender nursing too.'

'Nope hands off.' Sam laughed and pushed himself higher in the bed, 'Dean I can manage.' He said as Dean hurried to help him and to fluff his pillows for him.

'I know.' Dean mumbled, 'anyway Sammy boy lap it up now coz when you get outta here it's back to normal.'

'Ha normal for us sounds pretty good and it is Sam not Sammy.'

'Yeah, yeah whatever Geek-boy.' Dean playfully tussled Sam's long hair, 'you need a haircut you know that.'

'Quit it,' Sam said as he tried to suppress the rising giggles, 'Freak.'

'Bitch.' Dean grinned, grabbing his coffee sitting on the leather chair, he slid down to a comfortable slouch. 'So when can we break you outta here?'

'We?'

'Yeah me and Dad.'

'Dad's still around?'

'Yeah, he had to sort the cops out, looks like the Doc and Grayson are responsible for quite a few missing people.'

'What about Belle?' Sam asked, all laughter gone.

'Sorry Sammy, they found her body ... it seems that her heart just gave out.' Dean avoided his brother's piercing gaze, 'she helped you, when you were dying she brought you back.'

'She was a healer.'

'No, this was after she had died Sam. She looked like an angel.'

'What about Cate?'

'We got her out Sam, she's fine.'

'Speaking of getting out of here.' A young woman's voice interrupted the brothers, looking up they both stared at Cate as she stood at the foot of Sam's bed.

'Cate?' Sam asked, 'you are Cate?'

'The one and only, so Mr Winchester oh I am sorry is it ...'

'Sam is fine.'

'Fine Sam, now would you like to get out of this place?'

'Really?'

'Yes, the papers are almost ready, Doctor Robbins will be in a few minutes to give you a last check over but after that we can send you home.' Cate said brightly, but the guarded look she gave Dean said a lot more. 'So if you need anything just buzz me otherwise if this lug of a brother wants to pack for you, you can start to get ready.'

'Thanks Cate.' Sam said his smile widening, 'I can get outta here, this time for real.' He said looking down at Dean.

'You sure can Geek boy then you can get a haircut.' Dean teased as he watched Cate leave, 'look I'll be right back I just want to make sure that they have rung Dad.'

Dean shut the door and found Cate waiting for him in the hallway, 'Cate what's going on?'

'Sam's test results have come back.' Cate said her voice just loud enough for Dean to hear her.

'And? He's going home what can be that wrong?'

'Doctor Robbins will talk to Sam when she gets here, but I thought ... I wanted to tell you so you and John can be prepared and help Sam with the time ahead.'

'Tell me now Cate.'

'Sam's test results have shown more damage than originally thought.'

'More damage? I don't understand ... I thought that once the serum was out of his system that he would start getting better.'

'Yes, that's what we all thought.'

'Thought what?' John asked as he walked towards Dean and Cate, 'why are the two of you talking out here? Where's Sam?'

'He's in his room Dad.' Dean said although he kept his stare fixed on Cate.

'Ah why don't we go down to the waiting room?' Cate suggested leading the father and son down to the small alcove lined with chairs and racks of dog-eared magazines. 'Look umm I don't want to pre-empt Doctor Robbins, she will be talking with you and Sam at the same time, but I wanted to give you a heads up, to prepare your reactions I guess.'

'Okay you have our attention.' John said, 'what is it Cate?'

'As I was explaining to Dean ... Sam's latest test results came back this morning and have shown more damage than originally thought.' Cate took a breath 'there's no easy way to tell you this.'

'Sam he will be alright won't he?' John asked his smile gone and his eyes reflecting a new spawn of fear.

'Sam was seriously ill for a long time, the serum was toxic to say the least, no one can even isolate all of the ingredients and neither Grayson or the doctor are talking about it. However, they did isolate one active part of it.'

'Spit it out Cate!'

'The serum contained high levels of a radioactive substance.'

'Sam's been exposed to radiation?'

'Look I can't give you all of the details and I shouldn't be telling you this now, it's just that I thought you should be prepared so you can help Sam when he finds out.'

'Go on.' John rasped he could hardly breath as he listened to Cate explain the litany of symptoms. 'He could have, nausea and vomiting, diarrhea, weakness, fatigue, fainting, he could be dehrydrated, experience inflammation, ulcers, easy bruising and bleeding, but we are not sure of the severity of his exposure, especially when it was placed directly into his blood stream.'

'What does it all mean Cate?' John asked unable to look at Dean he concentrated solely on Cate.

'Look here comes Doctor Robbins, she'll explain what will happen next, just remember John, Dean ... Sam has the best medical support now, his exposure has been discovered and well he has a good chance to get through all of this.'

'What aren't you telling us Cate?' Dean growled, 'you tell us that Sam has had radiation put inside him and that he'll have a good chance to get through this? What aren't you telling us?'

'This is why I wanted to prepare you guys first, Doctor Robbins wants to do a bone marrow transplant, and it is Sam's best chance at a full recovery.'

'So why is he being sent home?'

'He still needs to regain some of his strength and to recover a bit more first before she attempts it, the radiation has attacked his immune system, he needs a lot of rest and the doctor will give him some medication to take but ...'

'But what Cate, you've told us this much what else is there?'

'Sam has to be kept quiet, no hunting, no fighting, if he gets any injury he could bleed to death, and that means just a small cut, and very susceptible to infections.'

'We need to know Cate, what else is there?'

'In extreme cases, radiation sickness can cause some cancers.' Cate said as she led the two men back to Sam's room, they could hear Doctor Robbins voice coming from inside. 'She's already talking to him.' Cate muttered disgustedly.

'No!' Sam's plaintive cry echoed throughout the hospital ward, sending both his father and his brother running into his room.

TBC

Author's note: I have done research on radiation sickness and have tried to adhere to the facts as much as possible with just a small amount of writer's licence. If anyone wants to know more just let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

Alternate Life, or Real Life?

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 17

Sam paced the living room of their small rented apartment like a caged animal. He felt like his brother and father was watching him constantly, he couldn't do a thing without them hovering to make sure he didn't hurt himself or get sick again.

The doctors said that he is strong enough for the bone marrow transplant and have scheduled it for the next morning. Another stop at the hospital - that cursed place Sam started to hate with a passion.

He lost his friends, his health, and perhaps even his sanity but it was the never-ending fussing of his family getting to him the most. He had finally realised the meaning of being a cotton-wool child.

With a heavy sigh, he set his shoulders determinably and grabbed his backpack and jacket, slipping out the front door without making a noise he headed straight for the stairs. Panting heavily by the time he got to the first floor, he stopped and waited for his breath to catch up with him, another thing to chalk up to his hate list, being so weak all of the time.

Straightening up he glanced around and then stepped through the door out into the fresh air, the small apartment building set in the backstreets of Trinity, was secluded but cheap, clean and serviceable. Also it was close to the hospital, another fact that Sam added to his list, the proximity of the cursed place.

Smiling tentatively, he looked up at the blue sky; small puffy white clouds scattered across the horizon and the sun warm and bright made him feel a little more human once again.

'Okay where to now Sam?' He muttered to himself as he set off down the street, breathing in the clean clear air and absorbing the warmth of the sun he ignored the shadow following him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey Sammy want to choose the DVD to watch?' Dean asked trying to sound cheerful for his brother's sake, 'Sam? Hey Sammy where are you?' He dropped the movies onto the couch and went to check the bedrooms and bathroom; worried he went back to the living room when he noticed his brother's backpack and jacket were missing. 'Ah fuck Sammy what were you thinking?'

'Boys, got groceries some help would be good.' John called from the front door as he juggled the bags filled with healthy food, following Sam's strict regime laid down by the doctors. John stared at the look on Dean's face as his son opened the door, 'where's Sam?'

'I was in the kitchen he was getting ready to watch a movie and when I came back he was gone.'

'Dean can't you even look after your brother for ten minutes?' John thundered pushing past his eldest roughly. 'Can't you do at least that for me?'

'Dad, look I know your upset,' Dean started trying to keep his own temper in check, 'but we're not kids anymore, Sammy is over twenty-one and doesn't need me to hold his hand every fucking minute of the day.'

John's hand struck Dean before he had a chance to register what happened; his head snapped back with the force of the stinging slap, shocked he stared at his father with wide eyes, his hand straying to the already bruising cheek.

'Dean I ...' John stammered shocked at his own reaction he swore that he would never strike his sons again. 'Son I am so sorry.'

'Save it Dad.' Dean said, 'I need to get outta here for a while.'

Dean grabbed his leather jacket and fled the room slamming the door behind him, leaving his father standing in the middle of spilled groceries staring at his hand, the last time he had struck either of his children in sheer anger and frustration was when Dean was only ten years old and Sammy a tiny six year old,. They had ignored his instructions and went off on their own to play in the woods; from the female demon who roamed the area stalked them and targeted Sam, the weakest of the two. John had saved them in time but after vanquishing the demon, he struck out at his sons, berating them for leaving the motel room when he specifically told them to stay put. They knowingly placed themselves at risk for nothing but a bit of fun. Dean had suffered the most under his hand, even then protecting Sam without a thought. He stood between his father and brother and took the brunt of the blows dealt in a white rage.

John couldn't look at his ten year old after that, and sent the boys to stay with their mother's family for six months while he hunted and purged his anger and frustration on the supernatural creatures instead.

Now, seventeen years later he had lifted his hand in anger once again to Dean, instead of working with him to go and find Sam, now he stood alone in the living room, both of his sons gone off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat down heavily on the park bench and closed his eyes, he was so tired he must have walked further than he realised. Yawning he stretched and opened his eyes, the sun now low in the sky was losing its heat, he must have fallen asleep.

'Are you alright young man?' A strange voice came from directly in front of him, blinking furiously Sam tried to focus on the person.

'Ah yeah, fine thanks.' He mumbled.

'Should be careful around here, dunno who might be around.' The man said as he moved away, 'kids these days got no stamina.'

Sam chuckled to himself, stood up waited for the dizziness to ease, and then started walking back towards the apartment building. A sudden chilling wind picked up making him shiver, _great now I'm gonna catch a cold and cop it off everyone._ He thought miserably as he zipped up his jacket and huddled into himself to keep warm. He started to stretch out his long stride even further to cover the distance quickly.

A heavy, dark, and thunderous cloud gathered over the town and surrounding area bathing everything in a gloomy half-light. The wind picked up even more until it virtually blew Sam along the footpath. Stumbling he fell heavily, splitting his knee open on a jagged rock, hissing at the sudden pain he stood up and limped as fast as he could towards home. He could see the outline of the building and the rising panic subsided a little, he could just make out Dean's form heading towards him fighting against the wind as well.

'Where the fuck have you been?' Dean bellowed as he saw Sam coming closer, 'what happened? Why are you limping?'

Sam glared at his brother and went to cross the road not waiting for Dean to catch up with him, 'get inside Dean.'

Once they were safe inside the building Sam stopped and turned an angry stare to his elder sibling but stopped his prepared tirade when he saw the bruise, raw and angry looking on Dean's cheek. 'What happened Dean?'

'Nothing don't worry bout it Sammy.' Dean said dodging his brother's stare, 'why are you limping and what the fuck did you think you were doing running out like that without telling me?'

'Dad ... Dad did this didn't he?' Sam demanded ignoring Dean's questions and the pain in his knee.

'Forget it Sammy and tell me what happened to you, why did you run out like that?'

'Nothing Dean, forget it.' Sam dismissed the questions growing angry with himself, he left Dean to answer their father. Flashes of the last time their Dad had hit them came back to him without warning. 'How could he hit you Dean?'

'Sam I told you to forget it, I stuffed up end of story.'

'No you didn't, damn it Dean you're twenty-seven you're no kid anymore.'

'Neither are you Sam and I guess we forget that, me and Dad,' Dean mumbled turning away from the soft look forming in Sam's eyes. 'Let's get you upstairs and changed into something a bit warmer, you get a cold and the doctors can't do the transplant.'

'Dean, dunno if I want to go ahead with the transplant.'

'What?' Dean thundered, his patience and temper frayed to the point of snapping, 'of course you're going to have the transplant, you got no say in it.'

'It's my body Dean!'

'It's my bone marrow Sam!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John stared at the demon standing in front of him, 'thought we got rid of you.'

'Tsk, tsk John do you really think that any human could imprison me?' Grayson laughed the air filling with a choking sulphuric stench.

'What do you want Grayson ... that is if its your name.'

'Grayson will suffice, I want your son ... I want to absorb his strength and his power. I want him as my own son.'

'Sorry you can't have him; he already has a father ... me.'

'Shame you feel like that John I was hoping that we could negotiate some terms make it civilised.'

'I didn't think you would know what civilised means.'

'I'm not the one who strikes my children in anger John Winchester.'

'That should never have happened.'

'You do know that he would be well ... looked after during the process don't you.'

'You are not laying one hand on my son, either of them.'

'Now why don't I let him decide on that?' Grayson asked his smile cold and shining with an evil intent, 'after all he is over twenty one.'

'Well sorry to disappoint you but the boys are gone and not coming back.'

'Oh really? And that is why they are coming up in the lift as we speak.'

'Leave them be Grayson.' John warned producing the colt from behind his back, 'time to send you back.'

Grayson laughed and waved his hand in front of John, the man stumbled and shook his head as everything started to spin around him dizzyingly, gasping he clawed at an invisible hand squeezing his neck, cutting off his air. 'With the right bait and amazing what you can catch.'

'They will never fall for it.' John gasped. His eyes bulged and he tried to stay conscious but it was useless as the blackness encroached on his peripheral vision he saw Dean and Sam burst into the room.

'Dad.' The two boys cried out in unison as they watched Grayson, with his hand around John's neck, laugh at them and vanish taking their father with him.

'Dad?' Sam whispered, 'it's happening again, and it's my fault.'

'Quit it Sam it's no one's fault ... well except for that freaking demon who won't die.' Dean ground out, 'look at me Sammy it's not your fault!'

'Yes it is coz if it wasn't for me and those stupid visions and stuff we wouldn't be here and Dad would be alright.'

'Bullshit Sammy, that's bullshit and you know it.' Dean said, and then, before he could finish with his litany Sam shuddered and dropped to the floor, his fingers twisting in his long hair and his eyes squeezed shut.

Dean crouched down in front of Sam and made sure that his brother didn't collapse and hurt himself while the vision held him in its unforgiving grip. Blood trickled from Sam's eyes, ears and both nostrils staining his face dark red. 'Sammy? Come one snap outta this one, Sam come back to me Dude.'

Sam let out a hissing sigh and tumbled forward into Dean's arms, unconscious and barely breathing he lay in a crumpled heap in his brother's arms.

'Sammy? Come on Sam open those puppy dog eyes of yours for me.' Dean wept, his voice cracking as he finally released his pent up emotions and rage, heavy diamond shaped tears fell down his face and mingled with Sam's blood.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Alternate Life or Real Life?

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 18

_Doctors ran along next to the gurney holding the IV bags high to keep the flow of fluids even and constant. The young man lying on the gurney oblivious to what was happening had his bloodstained face covered by an oxygen mask, 'no time left.' The Doctors all agreed they had to perform the transplant now if they were to save his life._

_The donor was already prepped and ready to go, they had to get him in and start the transplant immediately._

_The young man moaned and tried to push the mask from his face, as he started to cough, his breathing rough and ragged as though each breath was physically pulled from his lungs._

_'We're ready to go.' The young doctor supervising the donor said as they finished prepping the recipient. _

_'Okay let's do this.' _

_The surgical unit bathed in a white light, before a shadow formed and maniacal laughter echoed around the staff and patients._

'Sammy?' Dean asked, sitting up and staring at the ill-looking young man in the bed. 'Nurse quick he's waking up.'

Sam moaned and tried to move but his body wouldn't cooperate, he blinked owlishly up at the face floating in front of him, the person looked very familiar, 'Dean?'

'Yeah it's me Sammy. Dude you scared the living daylights outta me.'

'Where?' Sam's voice broke, 'thirsty.'

'Can't give you anything until the Doctors come and see you, Sam you're gonna be okay.'

'What happened?'

'Dude don't you remember?'

'No ... it's all ... jumbled.'

'Oh it's good to see you finally awake Mr Sorenson.' The Nurse smiled as she came in, 'we were beginning to wonder that you were enjoying your dreams too much.'

'Thirsty ... can I get a drink?' Sam managed to get out, he had never felt so confused or lost, his hand hurt like hell, lifting it up he stared at the bandages encasing it to the fingertips. 'My hand?'

'The bite Dude, your bite was infected and had to rush you to hospital.'

'Bite?' Sam frowned, vaguely he could remember a demon dog biting him, but that was months ago. 'Where's Dad?'

'Somewhere in Montana I think, dunno he rang once while you were out but that was all.'

'But he was here ... the demon Grayson got him.' Sam pushed himself up and tried to get out of bed, 'Dean we have to go and save Dad.'

'Sammy hey, Dad's fine, there's no demon ... well not at the moment.'

'No, I remember the Doctor and Grayson ... they tried to use my visions.' Sam's fingers on his good hand twisted in the sheet as he fretted the cloth. 'They ... they killed Belle.'

'Who? Dude you lost me, I brought you here after you passed out in the car, I had to ring an ambulance ... Sam you've been in a coma for a week ... the bite had too many nasties and your immune system started to break down, so the Doctors put you in an induced coma to help you get better.'

'Coma?' Sam shook his head, the memories still fresh and haunting, 'the doctor he – he had this serum, I got poisoned and they were gonna do a bone marrow transplant. You were the donor.'

'Gee, there was a chance that you were gonna have me inside ya?' Dean grinned, 'Dude that is so kewl! But sorry it didn't happen Sammy must have been a wild trip though.'

'Dean – you sure, that this is real?'

'Why?'

'Well perhaps what I remember really happened and this is a dream.' Sam mused, 'Belle was so real.'

'So who is or was this Belle?'

'Isabelle ... she was an empathetic touch healer, they forced her to do it until it killed her.'

'Dude no one named Isabelle has been anywhere near you.' Dean shook his head, 'the only ones have been the nurses, and mind you I wouldn't mind to be in your place when they give you another sponge bath.'

'Dean!'

'What?' Dean grinned feigning innocence, he was just so happy to see Sam awake and talking.

'You're incorrigible.'

'Nah don't have a religion!' Dean quipped as he watched the nurse come back in carrying a small dish. 'Man oh Man Sammy.'

'Sorry to disturb you guys but Sam, the Doctor wants some bloods drawn for tests and then I can give you a sponge bath to make you feel more comfortable.'

'Thanks.' Sam said giving Dean a small-satisfied grin.

'Now that I'm not hanging around for.' Dean stood up and stretched, 'I'm just gonna go and ring Dad, let him know that you're out of the coma.' A shadow passed over Sam's face and he couldn't meet Dean's gaze. 'Sam what's wrong?'

'Nothing, it's okay go and ring him.'

Dean stared at his younger brother, taking in the pale cheeks and black circles under his eyes, the hollowness in his cheeks and the obscene amount of weight he couldn't afford to lose to begin with. 'I'll be back and we'll talk then.' Dean said a hint of warning in his voice, a warning that they were going to have a serious talk about their father.

After the nurse made him feel a lot more comfortable and clean Sam rested against the fresh pillows and stared sightlessly up at the ceiling, his turbulent thoughts gave him a headache as he tried to decipher what was real and what was the effects of the induced coma.

Unconsciously he picked at the bandages covering his hand, he tried to move his fingers and then he pinched them, but there was no feeling whatsoever in his hand or fingertips. What if he never did regain the full use of his injured hand? What good would he be to Dean and his father then?

'Sam you okay?' Dean asked quietly slipping back into the private room.

'Yeah I guess.' Sam sighed the other, whatever it was, although it still seemed more real to him than where he was now.

'I got hold of Dad's voicemail.' Dean's voice filled with unvoiced criticisms, 'so I left a message saying that you're out of the coma and on the road back to recovery.'

'Thanks, Dean ... I ... ah, I'm sorry for you know...'

'Yeah well ... okay Sammy spill it, what's eating you up?'

'Nothing.'

'Don't give me that Sam, there's something eating at you now what is it?'

'It's stupid Dean, don't worry bout it.'

'It's Dad isn't it.'

'Dean I –'

'He's got his reasons Sammy, but he knows that you're getting the best of care and that you're back on track.'

'What if I'm not though Dean?'

'What the hell are you talking about now?'

'What if my hand ... I'm no good for you one-handed.'

'Sammy ... I spoke to the Doctor after I brought you in ... you're going to need physical therapy but there is no reason why you shouldn't regain the full use of it.'

'Then why can't I feel it?' Sam sighed, 'why can't I feel my fingers?'

'Hey Sammy, you just woke up from a coma it's gonna take time for everything to kick in again.'

'And how can we afford to stay put?'

'Well I have shifted motels a couple of times ... but it's all good.'

'Dean, help me.'

'Dude what are you doing?'

'Getting out of here, I can't stay here Dean.' Sam said, he could feel the rising panic as he realised where he was.

'Sam talk to me what is going on?'

'Dean I – all I know is this is the room that they held me in with Isabelle before they took me to the labs.'

'Sam I –'

'Dean please, I dunno what happened but please get me out of here.'

'Calm down Sam, wait until the Doctor comes and we'll ask him, if he says yes then I'll bust you out of here.'

Sam sat back and looked around the room miserably, the memories of Isabelle in the bed next to him, of the constant injections of the poisonous serum. 'Dean I can't stay here, it's too...'

'Okay, okay just stay calm.'

'Ah now, Mr Sorenson you've had quite a time of it haven't you.' The doctor said as he walked into the room followed by a young intern and a nurse. 'I am Doctor George Wells, I've been looking after you.'

Sam stared at him in stunned silence, all he could see was that face, the same face and the same doctor who forcibly injected and tortured him. 'What are you doing here?' Sam rasped, 'Dean? Dean what's going on?'

'Sammy, hey calm down Doctor Wells here is your doctor.'

'No, no I'm getting out of here.' Sam insisted as he pulled out the IV drip and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

'Sam get back in bed now.' Dean snapped as he jumped up and tried to stop Sam from getting out of the bed.

'No Dean you don't understand ... please.' Sam dropped his voice and refused to look up at the doctor, 'please just let me go.'

'Doc?' Dean looked over at the man. 'What do you think?'

'Well, it's against my wishes but I can't hold him here, he's not a prisoner. I'll get the paper work organised if he is determined to leave, but you will have to sign a form stating that you are leaving against medical advice.'

Sam nodded his head and kept his gaze averted from the medics, 'help me Dean please.' He hated pleading his brother for anything, but the thought of one more night in that hospital with that doctor made him feel like throwing up.

The doctor shook his head and gave the nurse instructions for Sam's release and then he left with the intern in tow.

Dean stepped back from Sam and stared down at his baby brother, 'okay Sammy spill.'

'Just get me outta here.' Sam said, 'I'll tell you everything after we leave here.'

'Okay, but you show one tiny fraction of getting worse and we are hauling your ass back here even if I have to drag it myself.'

'Dean ... thanks.' Sam managed to get out, and then trying to conserve his waning strength he concentrated on getting dressed, 'let's get going.'

Two men stood watching out a window on the top floor of the hospital, as the two brothers made their way to the black impala, then as the older one helped his sibling up and into the car.

'Is this the right thing to do?' Doctor Wells asked without taking his hungry gaze off Sam, 'it would be much easier to keep him here.'

'No, no it's fine, we can still accomplish our objective even if he leaves. Perhaps it may work to our advantage.'

'How so?'

'If we give him time to recuperate, to feel safe again then their guards will be down and then we can go in ... '

'Ah I understand completely, very good Mr Grayson very good.'

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Alternate Life or Real Life?

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 19

Dean watched Sam carefully; it had only been two weeks since Sam defied the doctors and insisted on leaving the hospital. Pale and weak he never left his bed except to go to the bathroom. But, unfortunately he was no worse so Dean couldn't take him back to the hospital as he had threatened, instead he had to be content with being Sam's carer, until he was well enough to – to do what?

'Dean, you're going to have a permanent hole in your lip if you keep chewing on it.' Sam said his voice soft but clear.

'Huh?' Dean blinked tentatively he touched his abused lower lip, 'whatcha talking about Sammy?'

'It's Sam how many times do I have to keep reminding you?'

'Oh if it keeps you talking and getting better hmmm there is no number you'll just have to keep reminding me.' Dean said grinning happily, for the first time in weeks he was able to breathe freely and without the heaviness in chest from constant worry.

'Fine then, fine so why are we lounging around here for?' Sam asked as he carefully sat up and moved until he was sitting on the edge of the bed his long legs tucked under the frame.

'Well gee let's see, I have this little bro who wanted to take time out and sleep for weeks and then got stubborn and had to leave the hospital so he decided to take more time out and laze around in bed for another two weeks.'

'Jerk!'

'Bitch!' Dean said his smile widening, 'so how you feeling Sammy?'

'Okay, I – I guess.' Sam said falteringly, 'but it's weird.'

'What?'

'I haven't had a vision, feeling nothing. I just feel empty.'

'But isn't that a good thing, no visions I mean.'

'I guess, but it just doesn't feel right ... like I have had something ripped out from deep in me.'

'That is called your work ethic little Bro it is time for you to get up and get back into life.'

'What hunting evil and killing things that is getting back into life?'

'Sammy, Sammy, Sammy what am I going to do with you?' Dean grinned throwing a pillow at his brother happily. 'Anyway get your scrawny ass in the shower get dressed and we're gonna go rustle up some food. You need to get some weight on Dude you were too skinny to begin with now it's just downright embarrassing.'

'Gee Dean, you're all heart!' Sam stood up slowly and waited until the dizziness eased and then he slowly made his way to the bathroom, 'you know Dean ...'

'What?'

'I ah appreciate all this.'

'What are you on about ... no, you're not gonna do a chick flick moment are you?' Dean gasped in mock horror dramatically falling back in a pretend faint, 'honestly don't think I can take it.'

'Jerk.' Sam said trying not to laugh at his brother's antics. Closing the door he leant against it and tried to gain his breath, just the short walk from bed to bathroom made him feel weak and exhausted. _Shower will be good_, he kept the thought foremost in his mind, _hot water, hot, hot water._ Wincing he stumbled as he grabbed his head and fell to his knees the pain, blinding fast and completely incapacitated him. So much for a break from the visions, his body shook with the violence of the fragmented insight into the future.

_He stood in the middle of a dark room, the floor covered in blood making it tacky and slippery all at the same time. He was naked and shivering when he looked up he saw nothing but blackness. 'Welcome home Samuel, we have been waiting for you.' A voice boomed around him, so loud he had to cover his ears with his hands to block it out, then the floor came up to meet him and the ceiling below him as the vision changed, morphing into a completely different scene. He stood in the centre of a field surrounded by yellow daisies and green grass. A warm spring wind swirled around him ruffling his hair he looked up at a clear blue sky the sun warm on his face._

_He smiled angelically and basked in the warmth radiating through his aching body, the scent from the daisies and assorted wild flowers filled his pain-wracked mind easing his agony. _

_A small tiny droplet of fluid landed on his shoulder and dribbled down his bare skin, reluctantly he took his attention away from the perfect scene and glanced down at the offending drop of ... 'No!' He screamed realising that it wasn't water that it was blood, looking up again he watched the sky darken and heavy storm filled clouds gathered above him, the drops became heavier until he was bathed in a bloodied rain. He started to shake with anger when a soft moan made his look up even higher, where he saw Dean above him, blood pouring from his stomach._

'Sam, come on Sammy open those puppy eyes for me.' Dean pleaded with Sam who sat slumped against the wall, his eyes screwed shut and thick heavy tears fell down his cheeks, the tinge of pink that had returned to his face now gone replaced with a sallow gauntness once again. 'Sam, come on Dude you're heading back to that hospital in two minutes if you don't open your eyes and talk to me.'

'Get off me.' Sam mumbled pushing at Dean's hands weakly. 'Dude when was the last time you used a breath mint.'

'Man Sammy ... what is going on?'

'You know how I said that I hadn't had any visions lately.' Sam gradually opened his eyes and tried to focus on Dean's face.

'Yeah so?'

'So Dude I guess the drought is broken.' Sam grimaced with a headache that refused to subside. 'Help me up.'

'What was it Sammy?' Dean asked as he gripped Sam's arm and helped him get to his feet refusing to let go until he was sure that Sam wasn't going to collapse again.

'No, it was weird really, weird, nothing like the ones I've had before.'

'Weird how? Freaky weird? Or run-of-the-mill prediction weird?'

'Freaky weird I guess.' Sam scrubbed at his face, blushing at the fact that he cried in front of Dean, 'I'm gonna have my shower, I need a shower and then I'll tell you what I saw, if I can work it out that is.'

'You sure? I mean that is you sure you can stand up without falling on your ass again?'

'Get outta here Dean.' Sam growled softly.

'Okay, okay I'm outta here.' Dean held his hands up in mock surrender, 'but remember I am not gonna pick your naked ass off the shower floor.' Dean ducked before he could see the look Sam gave him.

He stood just outside the bathroom door until he heard nothing but the shower running. His heart still thumping from the feeling of dread when he heard Sam's heartbroken cries and when he saw, his long frame crumpled on the floor shaking from the effects of the vision. Sam had changed since coming out of the coma and he wasn't sure that it was for the better. He seemed so fragile, almost fragmented, trapped, and locked in a coma somewhere, oblivious to life surrounding him.

'Damn it Sam.' Dean muttered as he pulled out the mobile and hit the fast dial for his father. 'Dad, hey just to let you know Sam's up and, and yeah if you get this ... call ... please.'

Putting the phone down, Dean picked up the laptop and went over to his bed, planning to do a little surfing for a few jobs while Sam enjoyed his shower. Curiously, he checked out the missing persons list for the local area, when one name jumped out at him. Flicking his gaze up at the shut bathroom door for a second Dean looked back at the webpage; on the top of the list sat the name of Isabelle Williams aged twenty, disappeared under mysterious circumstances two weeks before Sam getting sick.

'Dean, hey earth to Dean.' Sam stood in front of him, his damp hair falling in his eyes as he towel dried it. 'I thought I was the one who went all spacey.'

'Huh? Oh hey Sam.' Dean cleared his throat and closed the laptop, 'so ready to fill me in on your vision before?'

Sam sat down on the bed and pulled his boots on, taking his time playing with them acting as though he couldn't get them on just right.

'Sam, hey quit stalling.'

'It was weird Dean, not like the others where I saw something happening to someone, giving us time to find em.' Sam sat up but still couldn't meet Dean's steady gaze, 'ahh it was like I was standing in a room, it was really dark and cold and ... and ah blood covered the floor ... and it was like wet and cold and slippery, and then there was a voice.'

'Which said?'

'Welcome home Samuel, we have been waiting for you.'

'And?'

'And then it changed and I was standing in a field filled with daisies and wild flowers, and it was a perfect spring day. Then these clouds gathered and I felt something drop on me...'

'Oh I know that one bird shit.'

'No.' Sam said giving Dean a withering look, 'no it was a drop of blood.'

'Go on.' Dean urged all teasing now gone from his voice.

'I looked up again as it started raining blood and...'

'Spit it out Sam.'

'Dean it was you, you were above me and all of the blood was coming from you.' Sam blurted out unable to keep it in anymore.

'Me? Floating in the sky?'

'Focus Dean, you were like Jess and I guess like Mum, but ... instead of being on the ceiling and being burnt you were in the sky and there was these huge storm clouds behind you.'

'Cool.' Dean grinned and then sobered, 'hey Sammy I aint going anywhere ... you can't get rid of me that easily.'

'Dean, who's doing this?' Sam asked his eyes darkening, 'why am I seeing you bleeding all over me?'

'Okay want the Freud explanation?' Dean asked trying to nudge Sam out of his fast developing depression.

'Dean.'

'Dunno but fuck, you had better see this.' Dean opened the laptop and turned it so Sam could see the screen easily.

'Yeah you were scanning missing persons ... What the?'

'Isabelle Williams, she was your roomie in your coma life?'

'Dean ... I told you that felt more real than this.' Sam exclaimed exasperated, 'what is going on Dean?'

'Fucked if I know but we're going to find out Sammy, I promise we're gonna get to the bottom of this.'

'Does it say when Isabelle disappeared?'

'Two weeks before you got sick.'

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Alternate Life or Real Life? 20

Disclaimer: Well I guess it is the usual as per the chapter 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have stayed with Sam and Dean as they travel through the journey I am creating for them. It is coming to a climatic end, and well gee I might have a sequel ready to go very soon.

Hmm I have to keep the muses busy! LOL

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry bout the length of time between updates, a pesky thing known as Real Life got in the way. SIGH

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 20

Dean drove carefully through the still slumbering town, Seemingly asleep; Sam rested his head against his window. Though from experience Dean knew that Sam was awake and aware of his surroundings. 'So Sammy when you gonna stop playing possum and talk to me?'

'When you call me Sam.' Came the reply, slowly Sam sat up straighter and turned to watch Dean drive, 'you know Dude I can take over for a while, I promise to drive carefully.'

'Nah I'm fine, you just keep resting.'

'Dude if I rest anymore I am going to turn into a pumpkin or something like that. So care to enlighten me on why we are driving out of Trinity when this is where Belle disappeared?'

'Okay this might sound pretty lame but I was thinking if we retrace our steps from where you started to get sick we might be able to trigger something and get a clue on where to start.'

'I got bitten in another state Dean.'

'Yeah but you didn't really get sick until we were about here.' Dean slammed on the brakes and pulled off onto the shoulder of the road. He could still see Sam getting sicker by the second, the scene kept playing in his mind, blocking out other thoughts.

Getting out of the car, he stood leaning on the roof and stared across to where he first pulled over, the scene so clear it was like he was watching a movie.

'Dean? Hey you're starting to freak me out; I'm the one who does it to you.'

'It was here Sammy, where you collapsed the first time.' Dean said softly he nodded his head in the direction where he was looking. 'I only managed to stop the car before you tumbled out, puked, and passed out.'

'I ah, dunno what to say Dean.' Sam said, squinting as he felt a pull behind his eyes, rubbing at them he forced himself to ignore the growing pain and focus on what Dean was saying. Then the noise started, it hurt so much Sam thought that his eardrums were going to explode. 'Can't you hear that?'

'Hear what? Sammy? Sam? Hey oh shit it's happening again isn't it.' Dean ran around the car and managed to grab hold of his brother as Sam's knees started to buckle under him. 'What can you hear Sam?'

'That noise, ah Dean it's deafening.'

'Sam, Sammy I need you to look at me, that's it focus on me and my voice.' Dean forced himself to stay calm though the panic rising in his chest threatened to rip him apart. 'That's it Sam just breath and listen to my voice, there's no noise.'

'Dean I...' Sam started but then he paled and instead of speaking, vomited violently all over Dean's boots.

'Oh Dude that's so not funny.' Dean moaned looking down at the mess covering his black leather boots, 'it's just plain gross.'

'Sorry.' Sam managed to get out, and then he started to shiver uncontrollably, 'so cold.' He managed to get out through clenched teeth.

'Okay Sammy we're getting you outta here,' Dean guided his brother to the passenger side of the car and waited for him to sit down before he went to the boot and scrounged for something to clean his boots with. Moments later, he reappeared wearing a pair of runners leaving his boots in the boot until he could wash them properly. Sam sat resting his head back on the headrest staring blankly out the windscreen. Somehow, he managed to pull his long legs up and tucked his knees under his chin.

'I can hear it Dean, it's calling me.' Sam turned to stare at Dean, trying to focus on something rather than the calling.

'What is? Sam can you focus on where it is coming from?' Dean said, brightening as an idea formed, 'if we can find out where it is coming from, and what is creating it then we can put a stop to all of this.'

'Dean I ...' Sam started to speak but winced as another onslaught hit him, 'turn right down that track.' He ground out through clenched teeth, sweat dripped down his face with the effort he exerted in staying conscious.

'Sam you okay? We can get going and get you out of here if it's too much.'

'No ... no keep going Dean we have to stop this.' Sam said with a small smile for his brother he tried to show that it wasn't effecting him as much as it was, but by the look on Dean's face it was a wasted effort.

'Sammy please you're starting to scare me, this was a stupid idea.'

'No keep going Dean, the sound is getting stronger, we're getting close.' Sam rested his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes forcing himself to relax and to follow the call rather than fight it. Gradually his breathing eased and he appeared to be in less pain.

'Sam? Talk to me Dude.' Dean said leaning over to touch Sam's shoulder, 'you okay?'

'Yeah I think I have it under control, take a left at the fork.'

Dean stopped quizzing his brother as he concentrated on the narrow dirt road, taking the left fork without question, 'okay where now?'

'We'll have to go on foot soon, it's so close.' Sam sighed, 'so cold.'

'Stay with me Sammy.' Dean said as he pulled the car over onto the side of the road hiding it behind a row of leafy trees. 'Sam we have to get out now.'

Sam nodded weakly and fumbled to open the door, moving quickly Dean managed to get to Sam's side and help him out of the car. 'Lean on me Sammy.' He said wrapping the gangly youth's arm around his shoulder and slinging his own arm around Sam's narrow waist. 'Dude you have lost too much weight.'

'So sue me.' Sam said wrapping his long fingers around Dean's, 'it's easier if I keep my eyes closed.'

'Lead on Psychic Boy.' Dean said trying to lighten the mood settling between the two brothers.

They walked slowly, carefully through the brush stopping every few metres for Sam to catch his breath and to get his bearings. Finally, they came to a fenced off area, although there was no sign of any guards or guard dogs on duty, just a rusty looking padlock hanging from a heavy chain. 'Okay Sammy I'm just gonna ease you down here so I can pick the lock.'

Sam nodded his head and sank down on the soft grass thankfully, exhausted from fighting the constant pain, he felt himself slide into a warm embrace, glowing arms wrapped around his chest as his head rested against a soft welcoming breast. A gentle hand brushed back his heavy fringe and for the first time in a long time, he was pain free and relaxed.

Dean heard his brother moans softly, glancing down he stopped picking the lock and dropped his pick in shock when he saw the glowing translucent young woman cradling Sam tenderly against herself. She looked up and smiled at the elder brother, 'I am here Dean, and there is nothing to fear.' He heard her voice so clearly in his mind but she hadn't said a word.

'Isabelle?' Dean breathed instantly recognising the young woman he had never met before.

'Finish your task Dean; I will watch over Sam, he is healing.'

'Ah yeah okay.' Dean went back to working on the rusted lock, taking only another minute to open it and swing the gates open. 'Time to go Sammy.'

Sam's eyes opened slowly and he stared sleepily up at Dean, 'Dean? Belle she was here?'

'Yeah Dude, she was here.' Dean muttered still confused at how he knew someone that was a complete stranger and not only that but trusted her with Sam. 'Need a hand up?'

'Thanks.' Sam shook his head he needed to clear his thoughts as he gripped Dean's proffered hand and scrambled to his feet. Swaying dizzily, he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes until the dizziness passed.

'You okay? Belle said that she healed you.'

'Yeah just the sound it ... it still hurts.' Sam winced, 'this way.'

They moved stealthily through the main yard, Sam leading Dean to a large office area that looked deserted. 'In there.' Sam whispered, 'it's getting stronger.'

Easily picking the next lock Dean took Sam's place and made his brother stay behind him, 'dunno what it is Sammy, just stay behind me.'

They walked through the deserted reception area and down a long hallway that seemingly wound downwards, until they could feel a drop in temperature, they were underground.

'Dean, ah it hurts.' Sam gasped stumbling he collided into the back of his brother, 'make it stop.' Blood dripped from his nose and ears as the sound started to rupture the blood vessels. Blood red tears ran down his face staining his cheeks until it mingled with the blood from his nosebleed.

Tenderly Dean eased Sam down onto the floor until he sat propped up against the wall, with a shaking hand he brushed back Sam's hair from his eyes and cupping his hand under Sam's chin he made him look up and meet his own stare. 'Sam, Sammy I need you to fight it now, we can't let it get to you now we've come too far.'

'So cold Dean.'

Dean took his leather jacket off and wrapped around Sam's shoulders, 'can you get up?'

Sam nodded and pushed himself up leaning against the wall he closed his eyes and took a deep withering breath, 'let's do this.'

Wrapping his arm around Sam's waist Dean helped his fast-weakening brother into the room where the offending sound was emanating from.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Alternate Life or Real Life? 21

Disclaimer: Well I guess it is the usual as per the chapter 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 21

A young woman lay on a metal table, her eyes closed and she appeared not to be breathing. Electrodes covered her forehead and down the sides of her face. She had more electrode patches on her chest and two IV lines running into the veins in her right forearm, her left arm trapped under a metal cuff looked bruised and abused.

With only a thin cotton sheet covering her nakedness, she gave an ethereal appearance, like an angel without wings.

A young man lay on another surgical table, also attached to machines monitoring his every brain wave and thought or dream. His left arm had the IV cannula inserted into his and his right one looked just as abused as the young woman's arm. Also covered with a thin cotton sheet covering his body, but his muscles constantly twitched and his eyes appeared to be flickering quickly. He was aware of his surroundings and everything happening to his physical body, but was unable to do anything about it; he lay instead, trapped in a nightmare.

Images of the two young prisoners played out on the computer screens surrounding them, each machine monitoring a different condition. Other machines whirred as they collected all of the data and electronically sent it to an unknown source.

'Dean, it's killing me.' Sam whispered clutching his heart, his face devoid of any colour he opened his eyes and tried to focus on Dean's face, 'over there.' He nodded weakly to a large machine with a small satellite dish attached to it.

'That? That's the fucker?' Dean ground out, as he pulled his attention away from the two young people as they started to writhe in pain simultaneously.

Drawing his gun from his hip holster, Dean took aim and pumped all of the rounds loaded in his gun into the computer. Sparks flew and small flames licked at the singed ends of the wires as the bullets ripped through the casing and destroyed the intricate micro-wirings and boards in it.

An ear-piercing scream filled the air as the young woman started to convulse, blood running from her eyes, ears and nose, and then moments later the young man screamed and started to convulse as the machine ripped away at their bodies and their minds.

Sam looked at Dean and then gazed down at the young woman, 'Belle?' he whispered before finally succumbing to the teasing blackness and fainted. Dean swore under his breath as he quickly worked to free the Isabelle and the strange young man from the computers, leaving the IVs to last.

Sam moaned softly and tried to sit up as he stomach lurched and with a shuddering heave he expelled the last of the contents of his stomach, mainly soured bile and fluids over the floor. Weakly he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and grimaced with the aftertaste, pushing himself away from his own mess Sam managed to sit upright pulling his knees up to his chest he huddled into himself and waited for his stomach to settle down.

'Nice Man really nice.' Dean muttered as he finally finished freeing the young man.

'Sam?' Belle opened her eyes and turned her face in his direction, 'is it really you?'

'Yeah, it's me Belle.' Sam mustered up a small grin trying for the third time to get to his feet without keeling over again. On shaking legs he forced himself to walk over to her bed and sank down on the stool next to it.

'I thought you were only a dream.' Isabelle whispered wrapping her fingers around his longer ones.

'So did I Belle, I thought it was all part of my coma but...'

'You have to get out of here, they'll be here soon, and the alarms would have already sounded when you destroyed the signal.'

'What did they do to you Belle?'

'It's okay Sam, I'm fine but Tristan? How is he Dean?'

'Unconscious but I think he'll be alright.' Dean said still unsettled about knowing someone from Sam's memory not his. 'What the fuck is going on here Belle?'

'They brought me here when Tristan's power started to wane, I have been used to heal him somehow, or to boost his power I'm not exactly sure what or how.' Belle's eyes filled with tears as she tried to make sense of her jumbled memories. 'They have been using Tristan to power their machine, it is what lures anyone with psychic abilities above a certain level, then they use them for experiments and study like lab rats, discarding their bodies after it is all too much and their victims pass over.'

'Ah touching reunions how quaint.' Grayson said as he leered at them from the doorway, behind him heavily armed guards stood with their guns aimed at the group of young people. 'I must admit Sam that you are a lot stronger than I have given you credit for, your mind is quite ... unique.'

'You are nothing but a freaking monster.' Dean growled stepping between Grayson and Sam. 'How can you use them like this?'

'Why they are the ones who are the freaks Mr Winchester, I am merely doing the world a service by trapping them and using them to find ways of stopping their kind all together.'

'What do you mean by that?' Sam asked, 'what did you do to Belle and Tristan? To me?'

'Your lot are freaks of nature, not even human ... you are dangerous and should not be allowed to live in society. Manipulating minds, moving things, preventing the natural order of things occurring, the lists go on and it must stop before your kind turn on the rest of us.'

'You're delusional Grayson.' Sam said as he stepped up to stand next to Dean, 'we are no different from the rest of humanity.'

'No? Then explain why you can predict things by visions and I can't? Can your brother do that? No ... I didn't think so.' Grayson's facial appearance changed as he ranted, the fervour of his convictions radiated from him like a feral heat. 'You and your kind Samuel must be removed and studied so we can prevent further contamination in the future.'

'But the doctor?

'Ah yes that fool of a man, a bit of a quack with a wonderful sadistic streak he was quite a useful little man. He did enjoy his job immensely.' Grayson laughed as he casually walked closer to the two brothers. 'I see you have found my little trap quite ingenious isn't it. Using freaks to trap freaks.'

'You're finished Grayson.' Dean ground out, barely able to control his temper.

'Now, this is interesting you are human, not freakish like the others and yet you protect them, especially him.' Grayson nodded towards Sam, 'such passion, perhaps you would make an interesting subject to study as well.'

'Fuck you.' Dean breathed tightening his grip on his gun.

'Do you really think that you can shoot your way out when you have already used up your bullets shooting out the computer?'

'Always got more where they came from.' Dean said with a cold grin forming on his face, 'always be prepared for any emergency, that's my motto.'

'Again I ask do you really think you can escape from here?' Grayson turned and indicated his armed escort and their weaponry. 'I do have quite substantial back up.'

'No more!' A weak voice came from the metal bed startling everyone in the room. Tristan sat up and stared blankly at Grayson, his skin so pale it looked translucent, large pale grey eyes stared unblinkingly at his captor, 'you have no way of escape Grayson.'

'And what do you think you can do to me?' Grayson laughed, 'shoot them shoot them all.'

But before the guards could follow his orders, a wind started to whip through the laboratory, sparks and flames shot out of the banks of computers and monitors filling the air with an acrid burning stench. Tristan's long blond hair swirled around his face as he slowly got off the bed, ignoring his nakedness he walked towards Grayson placing himself between the man and his intended victims. 'You have used me for the last time Grayson, I am not going to take it anymore.' Tristan lifted his hand and flicked it, suddenly the guns held by the guards flew out of their hands and crashed against the wall, landing in a molten mess of plastic and metal. Then he turned his attention to the guards flicking his hand at them they tumbled backwards out of the door as it swung shut locking them out. 'Gee now it looks like we're alone Grayson, just you and the freaks.'

'Look Tristan I'm sure that we can work something out.' Grayson stumbled backwards, his eyes wide with fear as Tristan stepped closer to him, and blood spurted from Grayson's nose and then dripped from his eyes, he started to hyperventilate as the blood filled his throat choking him.

'Tristan please no more.' Isabelle begged as she leant heavily against Dean, 'stop his pain, ah it hurts.'

Tristan turned his attention to the frail young woman and let Grayson drop to his knees, 'he has to be punished Belle, for what he has done to us and all of the others.'

'I know Tris' but please I can't ... if you keep hurting him, it hurts me until I have to heal him or die.'

'Get her out of here.' He said turning to Dean and Sam, 'go on please leave now, and take Isabelle with you.'

'What about you Tristan?'

'I am no longer part of your world, no longer part of mine. I shall make sure that Grayson will never hurt another gifted child.'

'How long have you been his prisoner?' Sam asked unable to take his eyes off the broken man huddled on the floor.

'I was his first.' Tristan said with a heavy sigh, 'I have been here tied to his machines for much longer than I care to remember. I cannot leave and survive out there, but I can make sure that he will never hurt another person again.'

'Why can't you? Tris' I can heal you.' Belle asked not willing to give up on him.

'No, he has altered me too much, I need the machines ... I died five years ago Belle, don't fear for me I am finally going to be able to rest.'

Dean guided both Isabelle and Sam out of the room, made sure that they were safe and then turned to run back in and retrieve Tristan, when the doors slammed shut in front of him, smoke and thick flames licked at the edges, the heat driving him backwards.

'Sam, Belle outta here now!' Dean bellowed as he propelled them along the corridor, the guards having already left in such a hurry that they hadn't locked up after them.

Coughing and with eyes watering the three young people burst through the outer doors just as a large ball of fire came hurtling through the tunnels after them.

'Tristan!' Belle screamed as she felt his 'psychic' death as keenly as if it was her own.

'Sam, Belle listen to me we have to get out of here now.' Dean said frowning when he got no response from either of them. Gripping Sam's arms he squeezed just enough to make Sam wince and glare down at him. 'You with me Sammy? We have to get out of here.'

'Okay, I'm alright Dean but you have to let go now' Sam hissed.

Two days later Sam and Dean finished packing the car and made their way over to Isabelle's home to say goodbye. Still looking gaunt and haunted Sam had healed physically, especially with Isabelle's help but his memories whether real or from an alternate reality filled his dreams, making it hard for him to have a peaceful sleep and instead set his insomnia into overdrive. Dean had decided the best medicine for Sam was to get as far away from Trinity as possible and in as short amount of time as possible.

'Thanks for everything Belle.' Sam said brushing a chaste kiss on her cheek, 'I mean that.'

'Take care of you Sam, and please stay in touch.' Belle smiled reaching up she cupped his cheek in her small hand letting him nuzzle it slightly before she dropped it and turned to Dean. 'So Dean.'

'So Belle.'

'It's been great meeting you, getting to know you even if it was pretty whacked.'

'Yeah well, welcome to our life.' Dean said giving her a wink, 'look after yourself Belle.' He turned to leave and then stopped hesitating for a heartbeat before turning to look at Isabelle. Quickly covering the few steps between them, he cupped her face in his hands and ran his thumbs over her eyes and down her cheeks. He leant in and kissed her on the lips, at first lightly but then the kiss deepened as she responded to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. They both kissed with their hearts, minds, bodies and most importantly with their souls. Finally they broke the embrace and with flushed faces murmured goodbyes, kissed more chastely this time before Dean joined Sam in the car.

'You know we can stay a little longer if you want.' Sam grinned giving Belle a wave goodbye.

'Next time.' Dean grinned as he pushed a cassette into the tape deck and turned the volume up, his fingers beating the steering wheel in time to Metallica's 'Nothing Else Matters' 'it's a good day for a road trip Sammy, a very good day.'

'Oh and Dean ... it's Sam not Sammy!'


End file.
